Warriors: Servers of Chaos
by Songarri0125
Summary: "There will be four: one from each clan, who shall band together as one and vanquish the rising storm" Join Windpaw of Windclan as he and three others are chosen for an unknown prophecy. Will he conquer it or be destroyed by it. Crossover of Sonic/Warrior
1. Prologue

No Copyright over Sonic/Warriors

Darkness covered over the great tree that marked the location where the cats of the forest would meet. The wind began to stir as the lake shook to the rythm of the spiraling leaves. Suddenly, four silhouettes emerged from the shadows and placed themselves on top of the branches, connected to the tree. As the moon broke from the cloud's grip, it displayed enough light to show that the four silhouettes were cats, but with no shadows-spirits that have passed on into the afterlife. Once they were settled in, one of the cats, a dark gray tom with green eyes gave a sharp grunt to get the other cats attention.

"Greetings, to you all," he bowed his head in respect. "Graywhiskers, Auraheart, Oceanpelt."

"Breezefur." All three cats bowed their heads in response.

The gray and broad tom, also known as Graywhiskers, was the first to speak. "I see that we are all here then?"

"Just as we agreed ." Auraheart, a lavender colored she-cat with blue eyes, replied.

"Then let us cease this insolent chabbering and get on with the task in-hand!" Oceanpelt growled. Her calico fur began to stand and her colorless eyes shone brightly. "We are here for one purpose, and one purpose only-or have you all forgotten that?"

Excluding Graywhiskers, Auraheart and Breezefur were the only two to cast annoyed glares at the sadistic she-cat. Just as Auraheart was about to respond, Graywhiskers held out his paw to stop the she-cat from advancing. He turned a stern look at the older she-cat before she stopped herself, much to Oceanpelt's satisfaction.

"Unfortunately," Graywhisker began. "Oceanpelt is right: we all have a reason of being here and we don't have much time."

All three cats looked uncertain at the wise tom, but didn't say anything.

"As you know, a new prophecy has been unfolded," Graywhisker continued. "but unlike the others, this one does not just effect one of our clans, but instead, it will effect all of them!"

"And it will likely lead to their destruction." Breezefur whispered sadly.

This caught the attention of all three cats.

"Are you implying that my clan is too weak to be able to survive this!" She exclaimed.

"That is not what Breezefur is saying!" Auraheart growled. "All of our clans are equal in strength- both physically and mentally, but there is a chance that they could all be wiped out unless they learn to cooperate with one another."

"She is right, Oceanpelt." Breezefur said, with a hint malice in his voice toward the she-cat.

She merely snorted in disgust, but didn't say anything. Breezefur gave her one last look before continuing.

"Just like Graywhisker said, a new prophecy has been unleashed, a dark evil is growing and our clan must be prepared for when the time comes. We each have chosen four seperate cats to be the ones to save our home and they have to be warned."

All three cats nodded.

"Good," Breezefur continued. "Then let us leave and do what we were sent here to do; afterwards, it's all up to them."

And with that the four cats went their seperate ways. Graywhisker faded into the shadows and Oceanpelt dissolved into the lake. Only Breezefur and Auraheart were the only ones who haven't gone yet. The she-cat could see the look of despair in the tom's glowing eyes and placed her tail on his shoulder to comfort him. He noticed this and looked to see her eyes full of concern and sympathy.

"Have faith," Auraheart spoke cheerfully. "They will save our clan-I know it."

As quickly as she said it, her body started to decay until she dispersed into soil. _I hope you're right. _Breezefur prayed. As he continued to stare at the remains of Auraheart, he vanished with the wind. As his body began to fade, he repeated the words the prophecy had left: _'"There shall be four: one from each clan, who shall band together as one and vanquish the rising storm.'"_

All remained quiet.


	2. Alliances

Allegiances

**Windclan**

Leader: **Acornstar (Maximilian) -** Elderly dark brown tom with white

whiskers and blue eyes

Deputy: **Auburntail (Elias) -** Dark brown tom with red shadings and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Emeraldstripe (Nicole) -** Brown molly with green-and-blue eyes and

black markings on her face

**Apprentice, Purplelilly (Sonia) - **Tortoiseshell molly with

unusual red paws and pitch-black eyes

Warriors: **Leafstorm (Manic) -** Gray tabby tom with brown eyes with a

tint of green

**Desertpelt (Antoine) - **Light brown tom with blue eyes

**Yellowtail (Bunnie) -** yellow ginger molly with golden eyes and a

twisted front paw

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Skunkpelt (St. John) -** Long - haired black tom with twin stripes

running down his back

**Nightfur (Hershey) -** Slender black molly with white underbelly

and jade-colored eyes

**Swiftclaw (Rob O' Hedge) - **Gray tom with pale white paws and tail tip

**Apprentice, Windpaw**

** Auburnheart (Sally) - **Light brown tabby molly with green eyes and

a heart-shape marking

Apprentices: **Windpaw (Sonic) - **Dark gray-and-blue tom with emerald eyes

**Rosepaw (Amy) - **Light red tabby with a heart-shaped symbol and

jade-colored eyes

Queen(s):  **Bluetail (Bernadette) - **Dark gray and blue queen with blue eyes,

caring for two kits: Beekit (Charmy) tortoiseshell tom with yellow fur,

black stripes on his tail, and golden irises; Honeykit (Saffron) sand-

colored molly with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Flowerheart (Aleena) - **Silver tabby with three black stripes across

her back and blue eyes

**Chestnut** **(Megan) -** Light-brown queen with green eyes

**Redclaw (Mari-An) - **Flame-colored ginger with blue eyes, caring

for Swiftclaw's kit: Vinekit (Jon) dark red tom with blue eyes

Elder(s): **Sandfur (Alicia) ****–**Dark brown tabby with black speckles, light brown

underbelly and blue eyes

**Calmwind (Uncle Chuck) - **Formally known as Stormchaser, pale gray

and blue tom with a torn tail and scratched right ear

**Shadowclan**

Leader: **Blackstar (Black Doom) - **Black and brown tom with orange and red

irises

Deputy: **Darkheart (Mephiles) - **Calico tom with black-and-white patches,

and reptilian, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: **Moonpool (Maria) - **Pure white molly with blue irises

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

Warriors: **Shadowsoul (Shadow) -** svelte black tom with crimson-colored eyes

**Gemheart (Rogue) - **pale white she-cat with bluish green eyes

**Nightclaw (Omega) - **Large, muscular tom with a scar covering his

shoulder and eye

**Dusktail (Espio) - **Slim gray tortoiseshell tom

**Silentvoice (Emerl) - **Brown and yellow tom with sky-blue eyes;

doesn't speak as much

**Crimsonpelt (Biolizard) - **Red ginger tom with a gash across his

face

Apprentices: **Goldenpaw (Hope) - **Pale, yellow ginger she-cat

**Riverclan**

Leader: **Lakestar (Amadeus) - **Yellow tabby tom with gray spotting and a

scar over his left eye

Deputy: **Sharpteeth (Rotor) - **Dark gray tom with two overgrown incisors

hanging from his mouth

Medicine Cat: **Greenrose (Cosmo) - **Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green-and-blue

eyes

**Apprentice, Twinpaw**

Warriors:  **Jaggedtooth (Vector) - **Huge calico cat with razor-sharp teeth

**Riverstream (Rosemary) - **Dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

** Emberheart (Blaze) - **Lavender colored molly with yellow eyes

and a red spot on her head; cannot swim

**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

** Whitefur (Barby) - **Slim, white ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: **Silverpaw (Silver) - **Gray and white tabby with blue-gray speckles

**Brownpaw (Marine) - **Brown calico she-cat with a black-striped tail

**Twinpaw (Tails) - **Yellow tom with a spit tail at the end

Queen(s):  **Vanillafur (Vanilla) - **Cream and brown queen with brown eyes,

currently raising her kit: Creamkit (Cream) cream-colored she-kit

Elder(s): **Foxtail (Merlin) - **Dark bronze tom with gray whiskers and light blue

eyes

**Thunderclan**

Leader: **Lockstar (Locke) - **Red colored tom with a dark red patch on his

forehead

Deputy: **Talonclaw (Knuckles) - **Red colored tom with purple eyes, and a

crest on his chest; has overgrown claws on his forepaws

Medicine Cat: **Cloudstripe (Dr. Finitevus) - **White tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Gentlefeather (Tikal) - **Orange-red she-cat

Warriors: **Blackshell (Mighty) - **Large calico tom with a red patch on his back

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

** Tornear (Julie-Su) - **Light lavender she-cat with a missing left ear

and scarred left arm

**Bloodlock (Lien-Da) - **Dark red molly with blue eyes and a battered

left eye

**Stonepelt (Remington) - **Brown tom with blue eyes

**Earthpelt (Wynmacher) - **Brown ginger tom

**Hillslide (Raynor) - **Orange-red tom

Apprentice: **Yellowpaw (Ray) - **Blonde-yellow tom with a curly tail

Queen(s): **Steppinghill (Komi-Ko) - **Dark lavender she-cat, carrying Stonepelt's

kits

**Dawnfur (Lara-Le) - **Pale red tabby she-cat with brown speckles,

caring for Earthpelt's kit: Sunkit (Mace) pale red tom with blue eyes

Elder(s): **Brokenheart (Athair) - **Formally known as Darkearth, brown and red

tom with blue eyes and a crest on his chest

**Losteye (Sabre) - **Formally known as Soaringtail, brown colored tom

with a white crest on his chest and is blind in one eye

**Cats outside the Clans**

**Chris - **Auburn colored tom with blue eyes, lives with twolegs

**Molly - **Red-Orange she-cat with blue eyes; lives with twolegs, a block away from Chris

**Eggpelt - **Large white tom with black paws, red pupils and a scarred face; rogue who lives

in the alleyway, former warrior of Shadowclan

**Metal - **Dark gray and blue tom with red eyes

**Scourge - **Dark gray tom with blue eyes and gashes on his stomach

**Fiona - **Red-brown-cream colored Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

**Nack - **Lavender-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Khan - **Brown ginger tom, lives on the far side of Riverclan territory as a loner

**Big - **Chubby tortoiseshell tom, lives the life of a loner with Khan

**Honey - **Light blonde she-cat, lives with Khan and Big as a loner

**Lupe - **Gray-and-white she cat who lives far away from Thunderclan borders, a loner

who watches over other rogues, loners, and abandoned kittypets

**Other Animals**

**Cheese - **Blue robin that lives in Riverclan territory

**Froggy - **Green-spotted frog who hangs around with Big


	3. Chapter 1

The dark gray and blue cat crept silently on the moorland floor as if he were stalking a piece of pray: his claws were sheathed, his belly was barley touching the ground, his tail remained low and steady, and his eyes glowed with determination. He perked up his left ear to hear if anyone was following him before making a dash for the tree. Whenever he ran, he felt as if nothing could stop him. It was as if the wind itself was moving with him and inspiring him to run even faster. When the tom was just inches toward the tree, he stopped in mid-speed at the sound of a great yowl.

Afterwards, the older tom was pinned to the ground by a light red tabby she-kit, who continued to purred in satisfaction.

"I caught you! I caught you!"

The dark gray kit began to fluster as his nest-mate continued to brush against his fur. "Rosekit, would you mind _not _getting that close?" he said with a hint of annoyance as he took a step back from the young kit. "It's embarrassing."

The young tabby almost looked hurt at her nest-mate's question. "But Windkit," she whined. "it's always fun playing with you, and besides...it's funny to see your reaction whenever I'm this close to you." she finished with a hint of seduction.

Windkit immediately felt every inch of his fur grow warm. He noticed Rosekit eyeing him with her jade-colored eyes glistening with amusement and something else he couldn't make out. He soon found it difficult to turn his head in the opposite direction as he continued to gaze at the heart shaped spots that swirled on her face._ Okay._ Windkit thought. _You can't keep acting like a kit. You'll become an apprentice tomorrow and you need to start acting like one!_ The young tom regained his conscious as he heard murmurs of laughter coming from the light red she-kit.

"See!" she burst out in laughter. "You're doing it right now!"

_Honestly, how is she able to move on from one emotion to the next?_ Windkit thought for a second before turning his full-attention toward Rosekit. He let out a fake grunt and she immediately stopped what she was doing and remained focus on him. This made the young tom a bit uneasy, but he was still thankful that she was listening to him.

"Listen, Rosekit," Windkit began. "you know that this will probably be the last time we play together, right; I'll become an apprentice tomorrow and that means I'll become one step closer to becoming a full-fledge warrior. I won't be able to act like a kit anymore, and I won't be able to come see you all the time until it's your turn to become an apprentice. So consider this our last together as nest-mates, okay?"

Windkit braced himself for the ear-splitting cries that Rosekit was going to deliver him once he finished, but surprisingly, nothing happended. When he opened his eyes, he saw a determined expression appear on her face.

"I understand." Rosekit said. "This is very important to you and you really need to become a warrior. After tomorrow, we'll be going different ways, but know this: I'll keep training until I'm as fast as you and we'll both become warriors-oh, and you're it!" And with that, she was running at top-speed in the other direction. The gray and blue kit was still dazed at the statement Rosekit had told him, but he soon shook it off and sped in the direction Rosekit had took.

"Mousedung!" Windkit cursed to himself.

The young kit found himself lost in the dark forest and was growing impatient by the minute. His fur began to prickle with unease as he continued to trek through the darkness, all the while, growing worry for Rosekit's safety. After what felt as if many moons had passed, Windkit heard something move in the far corner of his eyes. Instinctively, he lowered himself in a crouching position and began to stalk in that direction. He lifted up his nostrils to get a scent, but then relaxed when he knew who it was.

_Rosekit..._He sighed. Once he knew who it was, he went in a running dash and leaped over the bush, unaware of the two other scents that mixed with Rosekit. One minute he was in the air preparing to pin the she-kit, the next he was be thrown off by an angry older tom and was looking eye-to-eye with an equally upset she-cat. _Oh foxdung._

"Windkit, have gone mousebrain?" the tom growled. His gray fur began to bristle and his brown chocolate eyes blazed right through the young cat. Windkit noticed the light green tints that seemed to glow on the cat's pelt and smirked in response.

"Must have," he replied. "because your fur is driving me to the point-"

_Whack!_

"Hold your tongue, Windkit!" The older she-cat ordered.

Windkit turned to see a tortoiseshell she-cat glaring down at him with an equally scared Rosekit behind her. Her red colored paws didn't match her lavender fur, and her eyes were as black as the starless nights. "And don't look that way toward your older sister."

"_Half-_oldersister." Windkit corrected.

"You know what I mean!"

What Windkit said was indeed the truth. Although all three cats were related, only Windkit was mothered by a different queen. Regardless, they were still kins by the blood they shared with their deceased father. Windkit grumbled under his breath before looking back at his older siblings: Leafpaw and Purplepaw.

"Anyway," Windkit spoke irritably. "what are you two doing here?"

Leafpaw was the first to answer. "The real question is what are _you _doing here?"

"Yeah, don't you know how far away you are from the nursery!" Purplepaw agreed.

"Me and Rosekit were just playing one last game before I become an apprentice-"

"-In Shadowclan territory!" Purplepaw exclaimed. "Do you realize how close you were from crossing the border?"

Both kits stared in the direction Purplepaw pointed in with her tail and saw what she meant. An eerie forest loomed over them with a mixture of malice and wrath mingling in the air-and to make matters worse, the four cats were just inches away from crossing the border that seperated their territory. Rosekit dashed behind Leafpaw, while Windkit stood his guard against the invisible eyes that towered over them. Purplepaw noticed this, but could see that her younger sibling's paws were trembling in fear. She smiled at his attempts before she guided him back with her tail.

"Come along, you two," Purplepaw commanded from behind. "let's go back home." Rosekit immediately followed in the older she-cat's steps while Leafpaw took the rear, chuckling at the frighten kit. Only Windkit was the one who refused to leave his post-fearing they would be attacked any moment from now. Purplepaw turned to see him glaring into the forest as if he was expecting a fox to attack As if that would happen, but in truth, she wanted everyone to get back to the camp as soon as possible. "Windkit, c'mon!"

With one final growl, Windkit turned tail and chased after the others.

Windkit could feel every one of his fur prickle with unease, as if a creature was stalking him from behind, and judging how the other cats were moving, they felt the same way. Leafpaw looked impatient and was itching for a fight, and Rosekit looked frighten and uneasy at every passing moment. Purplepaw, on the other hand, began to pick up the pace, almost as if she was in a hurry._ What is going on?_ He thought to himself. The kit was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that he was right-next to Leafpaw.

"Hey, Leafpaw," Windkit whispered. "what's with Purplepaw?"

Leafpaw had his eyes focused on his sister before they came in contact with Windkit.

"Your sister wants to make it to the camp as quick as possible." he answered.

"Why?"

"She's worried that we'll be attacked by something."

"Who?"

This obviously wasn't going to end until his half-brother knew the whole story. Inhaling a large sum of air, Leafpaw turned to face his brother with eyes that glistened with seriousness and worry.

"Promise not to say a word about this!" he whistled through gritted teeth.

Windkit could tell that this must have been serious for his half-kin to be acting like this. He nodded his head in agreement. Leafpaw turned to see if the other she-cats were listening in before he stopped to face the curious tom.

"Earlier on," he began. "some of the senior warriors reported badger sightings in Windclan and Shadowclan territory-"

"A badger?" Windkit squeaked.

Leafpaw quickly pressed his tail to his half brother's mouth before casting him and menacing glare. Leafpaw turned around to see the two she-cats were getting farther away. With a gesture of his tail, the two toms were racing behind them.

"Not so loud!" Leafpaw whispered. "We don't want to be scaring any more cats."

Windkit nodded in response, but kept his eyes locked onto his older half-brother.

"Anyway," Leafpaw continued. "The creature has been reported to be somewhere on our borders and now all the warriors are gathering together to come up with an idea on how to get rid of it."

"Any ideas?" Windkit asked in awe.

A purr rosed from the gray tom's throat. "Of course. The idea is for one cats to lead the badger into the cracks that seperates Windclan from Thunderclan. Once the badger is far from the camp, two other cats will follow after it and then they will force the badger into the cracks! The badger will be dead and our clan is safe-pretty cool, right?"

Windkit was about to respond when he heard an ear-splitting screech coming from Rosekit. When he turned in the direction she was in, he was stunned with fear.

The creature was at least 300mm tall with black fur and white stripes, running down its neck and face. The ears were small but pointy, and its snout was long. It bared its teeth to us and its eyes craved for blood-cats' blood. All four cats remained petrified at the sight of the badger. Purplepaw was shocked at the creature's size and shape; Rosekit was frozen in terror; Leafpaw was bristling out of fear; but Windkit stood his ground and glared boldly at the beast._ All right,_ Windkit thought. _Time to show everyone what I can do._ Just as the tom was about strike, he was blocked by his older brother.

"What are you-"

"Windkit," Leafpaw exclaimed. "you and Rosekit escape with Purplepaw. I'll distract this creature! Now, go!"

Before Windkit could even refuse, Leafpaw had already charged into battle against the badger. He, too, was about to join in the fray, until a pair of teeth grabbed him by the scruff. As much as we tried to wiggle himself out, his attempts were all in vain. Purplepaw and Rosekit were already halfway from the fight, with Windkit still hanging by his neck. He tried once more to escape from his older half-sister's grip, but she refused to listen to him.

"Let go of me!" Windkit wailed in anger.

"No way!" Purplepaw spoke with her mouth full of fur. "If I do that, you'll end up doing something mousebrain!"

Windkit bared his teeth in retaliation. He felt useless and weak for not being able to help; for all he knew, his brother was being ripped to shred by the hairy beast. Suddenly, Windkit felt the scruff of his neck loosen as his sister tripped over a pebble. Without even thinking, the young tom sprinted in the direction where his brother was, ignoring the pleads and cries of the two she-cats. The sound of battle could already be heard by the time Windkit had appeared. Relying on pure instincts, he jumped into the fray and landed on the face of the badger; it roared in pain and agony as the tom furiously scrathed at it's face with claws unsheathed. Windkit jumped off the badger's face and the two were locked into a stand-off.

A mischievous snarl appeared on Winkit's face as he continued to glare at the bruised badger. Just when the monster thought the cat was finished, an idea struck Windkit's mind.

"Windkit!" Leafpaw exclaimed in fury. "What in the world are you-"

Leafpaw didn't even finish his sentence. Within minutes, Windkit had already passed by the older tom, with the badger on his tail. The wind scraped through the young kit's fur as his paws pelted against the grass of the open moorland. He dared not to look behind him, out of fear that the beast would swallow him whole. Instead, he kept moving forward in the direction he was unaware of.

_Foxdung!_ Windkit cursed in his mind. _At this rate, I'll be dung myself. I need to come up with something and fast before I'm done for! _As more and more thoughts began pounding inside of him, an idea soon struck.

_The cracks!_

The badger's teeth clamped shut where Windkit's tail once was. Bellowing in fear, the kit sprinted in the direction of Thunderclan territory. Taking a gamble on his life, Windkit looked behind him to see his tail still intacted and the badger still on him. So far, so good. Victory was in reach for Windkit as his idea was just inches away from happening. He would lead the beast into the cracks, and at the last minute he would sprint in the other direction, leaving the beast to fall to his death; he would be considered a hero and be one step closer to becoming the next leader of his clan! He resisted the temptation to purr in pure-delight and focused once more on the problem at paw. Windkit could already see the other side of Thunderclan territory, but when he was about to make his turn, a cold realization took hold of him.

The wind blew upward past Windkit and the badger, as they fell to their deaths inside the crack...

Shocking point-Is the end of Windkit? Find out in the next chapter! Also, yes-I wrote 'paw' down instead of 'hand'.


	4. Chapter 2

Complete darkness surrounded Windkit as he plummeted to death. His body became still and his mind went blank as he continued his fall into the abyss: fear, dread, nothingness-all of this and more swirled inside of him as he closed his eyes and waited.

_Is this it?_ Windkit thought. _Am I going to...die?_

As the blue and gray tom waited patiently for his trip to starclan to begin, many voices appeared before him: _I don't wanna die. It can't end like this. I'm suppose to be the next leader of Windclan!_ As these thoughts raged through Windkit's mind, another voice-one that was not his own-reached the frightened kit's mind.

_Do not lose yourself, young one._

Windkit opened his eyes to realize an older tom standing before him. A shock came to him as he realized that the cat was anything, but ordinary. His fur was as blue as the skies of night, and his eyes glowed as white as the endless stars.

It was a spirit of Starclan!

_"You have nothing to fear, offspring of Windclan,_ He spoke in a calming manner that soothed the frightened kit. _"It is not your time, for you must live if the prophecy is to come into fruition."_

Windkit stared into the starclan cat's colorless eyes before he realized something. This was the same cat who had visit him many times in his dreams. Windkit originally believed that these appearences were just dreams, but after seeing the same cat stand beside him once more, he was positive that these meetings were not coincidence.

"Who are you?" Windkit asked the stranger.

The tom gave an amusing purr before placing the tip of his tail on Windkit's head.

_"All in good time, Windkit," _he whispered before fading away. _"all in good time..."_

_ Windkit...Windkit..._

"Windkit!"

The blue and gray tom jumped at the call of his name and braced himself for any attacks from enemy cats, but instead he found himself lying in the clearing of the moorland, with his two siblings staring at him in confusion. The older tom with green tint fur snickered at his younger kin's expression while his sister gave him a tiring sigh.

"Oh, Leafstorm and Purplelilly." Windkit yawned. "What a fancy meeting you two. Why are you here?"

The two looked stun at their brother's calm expression.

"You're kidding, right?" Leafstorm exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea what today is?" Purplelilly screeched.

"No, why?" Windkit said lazily as he curled himself back into his sleeping position.

"Your going to be made an apprentice today, mousebrain!" they shouted in synquence.

Windkit's eyes shot up at what his two kins had mentioned: "My apprenticeship-oh, mousedung! Mousedung! Mousedung! Did it already start? Am I still a kit? Oh, fox-"

Purplelilly immediately placed her tail over his younger kin's mouth before he could finish that sentece. She then focused her attention back on him until his eyes were matched with hers.

"Let me tell you at least three things before we continue: You are not late. We were sent here to find you so you could get ready-and also, you should lay off on the curses; the more you curse, the harder it will be to get into Starclan."

"Is that a medicine-cat teaching?" Windkit asked.

"Maybe," Purplelilly purred. "or not."

"Anyway," Leafstorm interrupted. "Let's get you ready for your _big_ event. Don't want to miss it again after last time, right?"

"Speaking of which," Purplelilly spoke sternly. "How mousebrain were _you_ to even talk about a badger to a kit-espically to this one?"

"Don't start!" Leafstorm snapped. "I already got my ears clawed off by Flowerheart, Bluetail and Acornstar, so don't you start."

"Serves you right! After what happended to Windkit; honestly, what were you even thinking-"

The two continued to argure with one another by the time they made it to the camp, leaving Windkit alone to himself. He felt utter happiness at the thought of finally becoming an apprentice. Originally, he was suppose to be an apprentice three moons ago, but after the fall incident involving the badger, Windkit suffered two broken bones on his front and hind legs, as well as a couple of scrapes; it was only a miracle that he survived. After being carried back to the camp and patched up by Emeraldstripe, the clan's medicine-cat, Windkit had to come to terms with the fact that he would have to postpone his apprenticeship. What made matters worse were the punishments he was given after his legs had healed. For two moons, he was confined to the nursery with Skunkpelt, one of the older warriors, to moniter him each day, to which he enjoyed doing. Between the scoldings from the other cats, his two milk givers, and the annoying whines of the younger kits, he had just about enough.

Still, despite all of that, only one managed to cheer him up when we felt so grief stricken: Rosekit. The young she-cat managed to keep his spirit up whenever he felt down, and she was true to her words when she told him that she would become as fast as he was. Now, all of that has changed. Three months have passed since that day. Windkit's legs have completely healed, his punishment was over and he could focus on his dream. After letting his mind drift out into the open wind, he regained his senses and continued to gaze at the lakeshore.

"Who are you?" Windkit spoke to himself. The wind did not respond, but Windkit could still sense as if someone-something-was out there, watching out for him. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Windkit!" the voice of Purplelilly sounded from afar.

"Coming!"

Windkit bolted in the direction his sister was calling him. As he did so, a voice from the wind spoke silently to the determined tom.

_All in good time...Windkit._

"Aren't you excited?" Rosekit whispered. Her body was tingling and her fur was standing on every end. "We're going to become apprentices together! Isn't that exciting?"

"Uh, yeah," Windkit meowed uneasily. "fun..."

Windkit should have been estatic, but he felt as nervous as a kit. He was standing right-next to Acornstar's den and was moments away from fufilling his dream. Every cat from the nursery den, to the elderly den, to the warrior and apprentice den, were appearing, and were awaiting the new apprentices. Windkit felt tensed as he noticed most of the cats staring at him. Where they judging him? Making fun of him? All this and more twisted inside Windkit's mind as he continued to eye the onlooking cats.

"Don't worry," Rosekit assured him. "Everything will be okay."

Windkit stared at the she-cat to see jade eyes looking at him with determination and encouragement. Suddenly, all the nervousness that were once there disappeared. A purr rose from the throat of Windkit at the encouraging look from his nest-no-now they would be considered denmates.

All the chattering that was going on under them went silent at the yowl of Acornstar. Standing in front of Windkit was an elderly dark brown tom with white whiskers and blue eyes. And although he looked fraile and weak, his eyes still burned as bright as ever.

"Acornstar..." the two kits whispered in awe.

"Greetings, my fellow windclan cats!" he gave a powerful shout.

Every cat yowled in return. Rosekit nearly fell over and Windkit flinched at the sight of the cats greetings. Acornstar waved his tail in the air for silence before continuing.

"As you know," he began. "two of our kits have just reached their five month waiting and are now prepared to move on to the level of apprenticeship."

Murmurs of agreement-and laughter-moved across the gathered cats. Windkit felt his fur getting hot at the sight of it.

"As you know, once an apprentice has been approved of they will then be assigned to warriors to learn the basics of our code and the traditions we live by. I wish the best of luck to these two kits and hope they learn well in their future training. Aburntail, come forth!" At the call of his name, Aburntail, the son of Acornstar, made his way toward his father. Accompanied with him were two cats the kits had already known. The yellow ginger she-cat with golden-irises was Yellowtail. Windkit didn't know that much about her, except that she is the mate of another cat and that she has a twisted right front paw after getting injured in an accident some time ago. The tom pacing next to her had gray fur, pale gray-blue paws, and green eyes exactly like Rosekit's; it was Swiftclaw.

All three warriors stood in front of their leader awaiting further orders. Acornstar gave nod to Aburntail before he backed away into the crowd.

"These two warriors have agreed to train you both in the ways of our clan and help you understand the warrior code. I hope they pass on all of their experiences to you. Now," he turned his attention toward Windkit and Rosekit. "Are you both prepared? This will be a difficult task, and you will have to obey the senior warriors with what they say, as well as obey the warrior code and its teachings. Are both _possitive _that you are ready for this?"

Windkit wanted to scream out yes, but he couldn't. He was so stunned that no words could describe how he felt. The young tom turned in the direction Rosekit was in to see her trembling with emotions. She turned her jade green eyes toward him, as if asking him what to do. Gathering the last of his courage, Windkit nodded to Acornstar and beckoned for Rosekit to do the same thing. A purr rosed from the old tom's throat as he understood the meaning to it.

"So be it," Acornstar meowed. "then from this moment, until you two have earned your warrior names, you shall be known as Windpaw and Rosepaw. Come and greet your new mentors."

The two did as they were told and stood inches from their mentors. Yellowtail smiled at the frightened and whispered into her ear. Windpaw couldn't hear, but he noticed that Rosepaw had calmed down a bit. She licked the shoulder of Yellowtail and she in-turn rubbed her nose on Rosepaw's head. Windpaw looked up at Swiftclaw and he nodded in response. Windpaw thought it a bit strange a first, but he didn't say anything. He repeated the same thing Rosepaw did and vice-versa for Swiftclaw.

"Swiftpaw! Rosepaw!"

The entire cats of windclan were congratulating them. Rosepaw looked embarrassed, but didn't show it, while Windpaw stood his ground and proudly lookeed back down on everybody. In the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of five other cats staring at him: Leafstorm, Purplelilly, Bluetail, Flowerheart, and Calmwind. They proudly gazed at him and he did the same thing.

_Someday,_ he thought. _they'll be cheering the name, Windstar._


	5. Chapter 3

To those who may be confused, I had chosen to switch from cat-to-cat during certain chapters. This story, and the next two, takes place during Windkit's recovery during the fall. Also, the reason Shadowsoul is acting depressed is because he always wanted to be a warrior in an attempt to win his love; instead, it may have been Graywhisker(professor Gerald) who he did it for. No copyright ownership-purely fan-made.

"Shadowpaw," the leader of Shadowclan spoke loud enough so that all of his followers could listen.

Standing in front of him was the former apprentice of the clan's deputy, as well as his very own flesh-and-blood. Pride surged through the Shadowclan leader as he looked down at his son, Shadowpaw. His svelte black fur glistened in the shadows of nightfall as he stood before his father, prepared to be accepted as a full-fledge warrior. Calmly, Shadowpaw met his father's gaze as his orange and red eyes matched his crimson red irises. A low purr erupted from his throat as he bowed his head toward his leader and blood relative.

"For five months," Blackstar, the Shadowclan leader roared with pride. "you have learned the ways of the warrior code and despite all the obstacles that have been thrown at you, you have proven yourself worthy of the title as warrior."

Shadowpaw bowed his head once more toward his father. As he did, a lump began to form in his throat at the mention of the "obstacles" his father had mentioned. Unlike the other teachings held in the other neighboring clans, Shadowclan focused on one particular code: Survival. Once an apprenticed was assigned a mentor that said mentor would purposely abandon his or her apprentice to fend for itself for one moon. If that apprentice survived, then it would be taught how to hunt, fight and kill; otherwise...you were considered a weakling to the others. After three more months have passed, the mentor would challenge the apprentice to a duel, to see if you understand what it means to be a warrior; if you won, you graduate. If you lost, you'd repeat the cycle all over again.

Shadowpaw understood the hardships of his clan's teachings. It was cruel, vicious, and utterly barbaric, but it couldn't be helped: "Live or die"_._ That lesson was clawed deep into his mind by the time he became an apprentice, and it would scar him for the rest of his life to come. Shadowpaw was one of the lucky ones to survive the challenges his clan had thrown at him and at last he would get what he truly desired.

"Do you give your word to uphold the warrior code, to serve this clan loyally, and to protect your fellow clan mates-even in battle, at the cost of your very life?" Blackstar glared into his son's eyes, as if trying to stare into the very depths of his soul. The black-colored tom boldly nodded toward his father, not even whispering a single breath.

"Then by the power of Starclan, and to our fallen brethren who travels in the stars, I give to you your warrior name!" The entire cats of Shadowclan remained silent as they watched their leader place one paw on the peak of the young apprentice's head. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Shadowsoul! May our ancestors who walk Starclan honor you for your valor, determination and strength."

As he lifted his paw off the head of his son, Shadowsoul bowed his head once more in acknowledgment for his father.

"It shall be an honor to serve under you, Blackstar."

Soon after, Shadowsoul passed by his leader and stood by the other two apprentices who had been made warriors. One was an elegant pale white she-cat with blue-green eyes, who purr in amusement toward Shadowsoul. The other was a bulkly gray tom with scars that covered parts of his body, including his shoulders and a gash that lined across his left eye; he stood where he was, not even twitching an ear to indicate he was aware of the black tom's presence. Shadowsoul found a spot between the two and stood there as Blackstar turned his attention back toward his followers.

"Behold!" Blackstar roared in the darkforest he and his clan lived in. "Our three warriors who shall serve our clan well-rejoice, as our clan grows stronger with each passing day."

"Nightclaw! Gemheart! Shadowsoul!"

All three cats looked down at the cats who cheered for them. Mixtures of delight, accomplishment, and pride surged through the trio as they watched, with their own eyes, their dreams becoming a reality. But for one, it was more than that. Much more...

"Glory to Shadowclan!"

The rest of the clans joined in with their leader's hypnotic voice as they cheered for the well-being of their clan. All, except Shadowsoul, who was lost in thought of what has become of him.

"Congratulations, Shadowsoul," the medicine cat of Shadowclan meowed cheerfully. Her pure white fur glistened in the darkness and her dark blue eyes resonated throughout the forest. Shadowsoul felt his fur grow hot with embarrassment as he adverted his clan mate's gaze. She purred in amusement at the black cat's reaction. "Don't be like that. There's nothing to be embarrassed about being greeted by your older kin."

_We're not kins._ Shadowsoul thought to himself.

Although they were not related by blood, Shadowsoul never told anyone that he considered Moonpool as a sister to him. Ever since he was a kit, Moonpool was the only one who had ever looked out for him; not even his own father cared enough to even bat an eye in his direction. While he worked his paws to the bones for his clan, Moonpool had been there for him: encouraging him, motivating, and most importantly...believing in him. She treated him as if he was her own kin, and that made him feel good about himself. It was because of her that he managed to reach this far.

It infuriated him, as well as humiliated him, that he would never be able to repay her for this.

"What's with that bitter snarl?" She meowed. "This is a time for celebration. You've finally become a warrior; that was what you've always wanted, right?"

Shadowsoul didn't dare meet her gaze.

"What's wrong," Moonpool asked in concern. "are you sick?"

Finally, the black tom confessed.

"Thank you...Moonpool."

Shadowsoul turned in the direction Moonpool was in to see a confused look marked across her muzzle.

"'Thank you'?" She repeated. For what?"

"For being my guide all these seasons. If it weren't for you I would never have been able to make it this far. You inspired me to keep moving when I felt like giving up; you believed in me when I didn't. You saved me from the dark thoughts that clouded my mind and nearly engulfed me."

Shadowsoul averted his eyes to the ground before he could even continue. "I can't thank you enough."

Minutes went by before the two could say anything. After what felt like moons, Shadowsoul felt the gentle feel of Moonpool's tail wrapping around him. His fur grew hotter, but he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was remain still as the one he called sister, wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"You don't have anything to thank me for." Moonpool whispered, surprising svelte tom. "I was happy to support you because I wanted to. You seemed so weak back then, but now look at you: you're strong, brave, and are willing to fight for you friends. You managed to overcome the clan's twisted challenge and in the end, you got what you wished for: You're a warrior and Blackstar finally acknowledges you. That is what you have always wanted-was it?"

The tom was about to reply when a sharp growl erupted from behind. When turned around, he was greeted by the presence of his former mentor. His multicolor pelt of black, purple and white appeared dull and ungroomed, and his eyes was an awkward mixture of red and green; and what made the cat more eerie were his irises that were yellow and slit as an adder's. Shadowsoul instinctively bowed his head to his former mentor, but the older tom was not all that interested.

"If you're not busy entertaining the medicine cat, I would strongly advise you meet with Gemheart and Nightclaw!" he scolded.

Shadowsoul held his tongue, resisting the urge to say something he would regret. Instead, it was Moonpool who did it for him.

"I will have you know, Darkheart, that I was just seeing Shadowsoul off before you stuck your nose in where it doesn't belong!" she retorted. "Next time, _I _strongly advise you to stay out of other cat's business!"

Both toms were utterly surprised by Moonpool's sudden rage. Casting a bitter glare at the two, Darkheart stalked back to the warrior's den. Once he was gone, Moonpool returned to her normal self and looked cheerfully at her younger sibling. With a twitch of her ear, Shadowsoul made his way toward the other two warriors.

"Who would've thought," Gemheart spoke nonchalantly. "all three of us managed to become warriors."

All three cats guarded the entrance to their camp as the rest of their clan mates slept through the night. Gemheart would rant on about the difficulties of being a warrior, Nightclaw was as still as a boulder, waiting for intruders to storm the camp and Shadowsoul remained in his melancholy state. After becoming a warrior and his conversation with Moonpool, the young tom had began to second guess himself. Did he really become a warrior, all for the sake of gaining his father's respect, or was it for another reason? The black cat shook the question off and concentrated on the task at hand and that was defending the clan. Still...the thought of becoming a warrior began to scratch at Shadowsoul like an unwanted tick.

At the thought of seeking help, his memories began to form. Standing before him was an ancient and plump tom with fur that was left ungroomed and whiskers as white as snow. But despite that, his dull blue eyes still showed much potential and great wisdom. A sigh of sadness was released from the black tom's throat at the reminiscing of his dead friend-the one cat he truly considered as a role model, teacher, and father.

"Graywhiskers..." Shadowsoul whispered.

Suddenly, Shadowsoul's fur began to rise and he immediately fell into an attack position. The smell of someone approaching grew with every step he heard. Shadowsoul signaled for Gemheart and Nightclaw to be prepared for an attack, but they did not respond. Irritated, Shadowsoul cast a glare on the pale she-cat only to see that she was mot moving at all; both she, and Nightclaw were left petrified where they were standing. The steps began to grow even louder as the confused tom continued to gaze at the two frozen warriors. Realizing there was nothing he could do for them, he turned his attention back on the approaching intruder, preparing to strike if he or she came any closer. As Shadowsoul peered closer into the darkness, he could make out the shadowy image of the approaching cat.

Its gray and white fur covered the tom's bulky body and its whiskers were long and full of life. The only difference was that the cat's eyes glowed like the stars that hovered over him and his clan. Shadowsoul shook his head to rid himself of this trick, but was shocked to see that everything he was seeing was indeed real.

"Gr-Graywhiskers?" Shadowsoul gaped in disbelief.

The white and gray tom purred in amusement at the black tom's expression. Once he was finished, his eyes shone for longing toward the Shadowclan cat.

"You seemed to have grown into quite the warrior." the tom replied. "Haven't you, Shadowkit."

Forgetting that he was a warrior, Shadowsoul dashed toward the tom he considered a real father to him and brushed against him, relieved to see him once more. Graywhisker returned the affection and purred in utter joy. Once the young warrior realized what he was doing, he backed away from the elder tom in embarrassment. Graywhisker noticed his discomfort and beckoned him with the tip of his ear; Shadowsoul obeyed.

"I suppose I can't call you a kit anymore." The older tom whispered.

"My name is Shadowsoul now." Shadowsoul meowed proudly. As he looked deep into his former friend's eyes, he could see a mixture of pride and love swirl in his colorless pupils.

"You're finally a warrior," he meowed with a hint of sadness. "I only wish I lived long enough to see it myself."

Shadowsoul head bent down at the reminder of his death. He was just barely an apprentice when he was told that Graywhisker had died; the black tom really missed him.

"Unfortunately, there's no time for past nostalgia." Graywhisker meowed in a serious tone.

Shadowsoul turned to see the solem expression that was plastered onto his face. He regained his composure and stood face-to-face with the elder tom.

"Shadowsoul," Graywhisker warned. "the reason I have come before you is to warn you of something important."

His eyes blazed with life as he stared directly into the surprised cat.

"You must prepare yourself for whatever happens from now on; you have been chosen to fufil a prophecy and you must be prepared fo face it!"

Shadowsoul looked bewildered and confused. The words that spewed from the older tom's muzzle sounded unthinkable and impossible, and yet, the dark tom couldn't help, but listen.

"Take heed of what I say now and learn from them, young one."

W-what do you mean?" Shadowsoul asked.

"You will learn soon enough."

Before Graywhisker could even speak, a mysterious light engulfed his body and it soon crumpled-time had run out.

"Graywhisker!"

"Listen to me," Graywhisker exclaimed as his body grew weaker by the second. "Starclan has sent me and three others to warn one cat from each clan of a danger lingering in the distant season: four cats-including you and three others-have been chosen to stop the evil that threatens to destroy our way of living!"

"I don't understand!" Shadowsoul shouted-a mixture of fear and confusion rose from his throat.

A look of pain crossed the deceased cat's muzzle as his body all, but vanished. "You will, Shadowsoul." He whispered. "You will..." At last, the cat of Starclan disappeared, leaving behind the frightened warrior, who called out his name in fear and loneliness.

"Shadowsoul!" came the sharp growl of Gemheart.

The black tom's eyes shot open at the sight of the pale white she-cat. Her mixed eyes glistened with annoyance, and a snarl almost appeared on his face; standing next to her was an equally suspicious Nightclaw, who's eyes were squinted with irritation. Shadowsoul rose from the ground and immediately began grooming himself vigorously. Afterwards, sudden realization occurred to him.

"How did you both get unfrozened?" the shocked warrior questioned.

The two cats looked at the tom as if he had gone mad. Nightclaw was the one to speak first.

"What do you mean?"

"You both were petrified for a moment and then-"

"No we weren't!" Gemheart corrected. "We were standing right here when all of a sudden you fell asleep. After that, you began mumbling about something and then you shrieked!"

Shadowsoul thought this over for a minute before he realized that he must've been talking to Graywhiskers in his dreams.

"So next time you decide to take a nap on us, make sure you keep it down!" Gemheart whispered sharply. "Do you want to wake up the entire camp-especially, Blackstar?"

Sudden embarrassment washed over Shadowsoul at the thought of being punished by his father after recently being made a warrior. "Sorry." he whispered.

Afterwards, the three warriors returned to their post to guard the camp from any attacks. But as the night soon passed and daybreak finally came, Shadowsoul continued to think of the words Graywhisker left behind before his spirit disappeared.

_'Four cats-including you and three others-have been chosen to stop the evil that threatens to destroy our way of living!'_

"What did he mean?" Shadowsoul whispered.

As the morning sun rose from the horizon, the Shadowclan warrior's stomach twisted with unease at the thought of his old friend's omninious message. At that moment, determination coursed through him as he promised himself to become stronger for when that day would come.


	6. Chapter 4

The sound of cheering cats filled the area around the riverclan leader's den. Standing over the high ledge was a somewhat, large, tabby tom with yellow fur and gray spotting on his trekked down his body. His whiskers were also gray with age and a large scar covered over his left eye. Aside from all of the factors, Lakestar still retained the strength and power as the leader of riverclan. Standing beside him was a calico she-cat with a brown and black-striped tail and sky-blue eyes. The young molly squeaked in delight at seeing the other cats cheering her name; she was so ecstatic that if it wasn't for Lakestar, then she would've fallen over.

She was truly a fun one to be with...even if she wasn't born into the clan.

"I'm happy for her," a cat meowed.

The white-and-gray tom turned his head to see a female cat with lavender-colored fur. The young tom turned toward her and he was greeted by a pair of yellow glowing irises. In an instant, the cat felt as though he was lost in a trance; he could no longer move or speak, and that she-cat was the one who controlled him.

"She has worked hard to prove herself to the clan," the she-cat went on.

The silver-colored tom did not respond. Instead, his eyes remained focused on the former rogue, who he couldn't even speak to when confronted. A quizzical expression formed on the molly's face as she began to shimmy farther away from her den-mate. Realizing his mistake, the silver tom regained his focus and spoke.

"Y-yeah," he responded, blowing at his speckled-fur. "I'm happy for her, too. After all her hard work, she deserves it, Emberheart!"

The she-cat still looked puzzled at her friend's sudden embarrassment but didn't say anything about it. Both cats turned their heads toward the crowd, who were still chanting the name of the apprentice: "Brownpaw! Brownpaw!"

"Tell me, Silverpaw," Emberheart asked her companion. "How long will it be before your inaugurated?"

Silverpaw looked up into the sky before answering. "I plan on becoming a warrior in one month," he answered. He shuffled his paws for a moment before turning back to face the she-cat. "Afterwards, I can fight you again, just like those years ago."

A purr erupted from the she-cat's throat, which caught the tom off balance.

"You will have to work much harder if you want to beat me," she spoke with a hint of cheerfulness. This caused Silverpaw to blush a bit, but he turned his face away before she could see him.

Eventually, the crowd subsided and everyone returned to their duties, but only Silverpaw and Emberheart remained where they were. This was known to happen; whenever the gray and white tom came in contact with the she-cat, he would lose himself in the process; it was as if those yellow eyes of her froze him in his spot and he could only stand there and wait for her to eat him. Silverpaw often wondered if she felt the same way he did, or was it only him?

"Silverpaw!"

The tom snapped back into reality at the cry of the calico tabby that stood in front of him. Her expression was that of unease and curiosity, but she still held on to that cheerful and energized feature she showed before. Standing before her were two other cats-one was a young kit with sky-blue pupils, yellow fur, and a deformed tail, the other was a fully-grown warrior she-cat with dark gray-blue fur and light blue irises; all three cats stood before the pair with the same questionable look on their faces.

"Riverstream," Silverpaw saluted before his master nervously. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Riverstream answered with a gentle tone. "Twinpaw's been looking for you to come and collect herbs with him."

"Herbs," he asked.

"Herbs," she repeated.

"You did say that you would help me with them, remember," Twinpaw reminded his pale-colored friend.

Silverpaw thought this over and nodded. "Right," he said. "I remember."

"Good," Silverpaw nodded. "Then off you go, and Emberheart," she turned toward the lavender she-cat. "Lakestar wants to see both, you and Brownpaw. He says that he wish to discuss something with you."

Emberheart bowed before the senior warrior, but Silverpaw could sense the anxiety-the fear building up inside the she-cat's heart. Without meeting her friend's sympathetic gaze, she and Brownpaw walked toward the riverclan leader's den. Silverpaw said goodbye to his companion just as he and Twinpaw were leaving, but she showed no indication that she heard him.

"Honestly, Silverpaw," Twinpaw cried out in annoyance. "How long are you going to keep mooning over her?"

Silverpaw bit back a retort and forced his fur to lie down. Normally, the silver apprentice would object to such accusation, but the two-tailed medicine-cat trainee knew him long enough to know what he was thinking or feeling when he couldn't say it.

"It's...complicated." Silverpaw responded weakly.

"No, it's not," he retorted. "It's painfully obvious: You like her, but she doesn't like you that way, and now you're attempting to woo her by defeating her in a mock battle-to which you have failed to do twelve times in a row."

"Thirteen times," he corrected. "And I know that I can beat her. I just need to become even stronger."

"Face it, Silverpaw," Twinpaw muffled while carrying a mouthful of herbs before placing them back down. "Emberheart is not interested in searching for a mate. She prefers a solitary life."

"Why," Silverpaw spat. "Is it because she and Brownpaw were rogues?" Silverpaw spat out an angry accusation toward the medicine-cat apprentice who fell backwards in terror. Silverpaw, realizing his mistake, ran toward his den mate and helped him to his feet. "Sorry about that..." he apologized.

"It's okay," Twinpaw replied, though his head hung in the air. Picking up the herbs, Twinpaw directed Silverpaw to do the same and headed back toward the Riverclan camp.

"Fox dung," Silverpaw cursed himself for being so hard on the young kit. Silverpaw knew it was wrong of him to shout at the tom and he knew that he would have to apologize to the young cat eventually, but now was not the time. It always infuriated him to see his own clan members look down at the two just because they weren't clan-born.

When they first arrived here, Silverpaw was still a kit. A reconnaissance team discovered a young she-cat with a small kit hanging in her mouth. The cat was a lone rogue that was found hunting for fresh-kill on riverclan territory. After she was caught the senior warriors found a kit that was half-dead; the she-cat told them that she was hunting for the kit. The team took the two into camp, where they could be fed and rest for some time; it was also where they could be kept an eye on and wouldn't attempt to flee. Lakestar decided to take the pair in at their request and make them as members of the clan: these two cats were Ember and Brown.

When the two she-cats became members of the clan, most of the warriors weren't too thrilled with having rogues in their home; they were usually looked down upon or ostracized by the other warriors-they looked so alone to the silver-furred kit. He decided to be nice to the two rogues by inviting them to perform in mock battles. The first time he fought against Ember, she put him down before it began.

'You might want to get stronger,' Ember advised.

She said that twelve times to him every time they fought, and each time he would lose. Silverpaw had tried to get stronger the best he could, but Emberheart would just get better. Eventually, the silver-colored tom forgot why it was that he was so desperate to try and impress her. Then the idea appeared before him: he had fallen for her.

_I wish I could tell her how I felt, _Silverpaw thought as he carried the herbs with him. He came across a small pool and dropped the herbs beside it before looking down at his reflection. Normally he would be able to see his own reflection: a male tom with gray fur, blue-grayish speckles, and yellow irises. However, that was not be entirely true. Ever since that bizarre message he received in his dreams, he would see another cat form where his reflection was at. The she-cat had calico fur with a tint of green, a youthful appearance, and looked very strong, but the only difference was her eyes. Whenever he saw her, her eyes would blaze as white as the stars.

_"_Do not allow personal feelings to come between you and your destiny," the starclan she-cat growled. A grim formed around Silverpaw's muzzle, but the ghostly warrior showed no remorse or pity for him. "I have chosen you, apprentice of riverclan, to fulfill the prophecy that is destined to happen. For this to happen, you must be strong, powerful, and deprived of fear or weakness-and being obsessed over a _false_ warrior will not help you in your training!"

"Do not call her that," Silverpaw's fur bristled with furry. "She is a warrior and don't need your form of training to defeat her or complete this prophecy!"

A sarcastic chuckle left the she-cat's throat as she glared tauntingly at the silver tom.

"If you can't even defeat a cat that is a season older than you, what makes you believe that you will be ready for when the time comes?" she mocked. "Whether you like it or not, you are one of the four that will bring this statement to fruition. I chose you because I can sense great power inside of you; unless you want every cat to doubt you, you will obey me!"

Silverpaw bit back a retort and just held a cold glare toward his ancestor. They both knew that he wasn't strong enough; he may have been the most gifted apprentice of the clan, but he was still unable to beat any of the senior warriors, including Emberheart, and whether he liked it or not, Silverpaw had to find some way of getting strong and fast. Both his clan and his clan mates depended on how he performed well with the other three cats.

Swallowing his anger and pride, Silverpaw bowed before the spirit in defeat. "What is your bidding, Oceanpelt?" he growled.

Oceanpelt smiled darkly at the tom before speaking. "All in good time, Silverpaw," she whispered. "Remain patient and I will come before you..." And with that, she vanished and Silverpaw was left looking at his own reflection. Silverpaw bared his fangs in frustration before the sound of a familiar voice calmed him down.

"Silverpaw," Twinpaw shouted from afar. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming," he responded. Biting down on the herbs he collected, Silverpaw hurried back toward home, where he would experience another mental training, courtesy of the previous riverclan leader.


	7. Chapter 5

"Talonclaw! Talonclaw!"

The sound of congratulating yowls filled the arena as the two clan cats stood over the high ledge. One was an elderly-looking cat with brown-red fur, a dark patch on his head, and gray whiskers. The other was a young warrior that shared the older cat's purple-colored irises and reddish fur; the only difference was that a white, upside-down, moon crest hung from his chest and his largely grown claws that remained unsheathed. Talonclaw looked upon the crowd of cats with an overconfident smile shone on his muzzle as they continue to chant his names, for today was the day that he was named the deputy of Thunderclan.

"You should be proud, son," the Thunderclan leader congratulated his fully grown kin. "You are now the active deputy of Thunderclan."

"Thank you, Lockestar," Talonclaw bowed before the clan leader.

Lockestar accepted the gesture, but Talonclaw knew that he was only half pleased. Even though the clan leader was his biological father, Talonclaw never felt right calling him by that name; he started to believe that it was because he believed it to be disrespectful to an elder, especially the leader, but that was only a bluff he constantly told himself. The real reason he could never consider him as his father was because they had an estranged relationship. Ever since he was a kit, Lockestar would monitor his training and techniques, despite not being chosen to be his mentor. He would nag at him on how to perform a skill correctly or how to hunt for prey. During that time Lockestar considered him only as an apprentice and not as his flesh-and-blood. But since he became a warrior and finally deputy, Lockestar finally considers him as a son; where was the affection when he was younger, he would always question.

Leaping from the rocks and onto the gravel floors all of the cats gathered before him, wishing him luck on his responsibilities as deputy. The warrior cat shyly accepted their thanks and shimmied his way out of the sea of fur. He padded toward the nursery and found two cats he was hoping were there. As he entered the hollow stone and the smell of milk struck his nostrils. Wherever he turned, he saw queens with swollen bellies or some with sleeping kits suckling their teats. Lockestar found his way to the back and was greeted by two familiar faces. One was a pale reddish queen with brown speckles that ran down the side of her back, the other was a brown ginger tom.

"Hello, Talonclaw," both greeted as one.

"Hello, Dawnfur and Earthpelt," Talonclaw replied.

Dawnfur made a face that caused the tom to grow hot with embarrassment.

"Now, Talonclaw," Dawnfur scolded playfully. "There's no need to be formal around us."

Talonclaw let out an uneasy sigh before regaining his stance. "Very well then..._mother and father_." This brought out a smile on all three cats. "I just came to tell you that I'm officially a deputy." he whispered loud enough for them to hear him.

"Congrats, Talonclaw," Earthpelt meowed with delight. "I'm proud of you."

This made Talonclaw hunch over awkwardly. It was always being around Earthpelt for the red-brown tom. Even though they are not blood related, he still treats him as though he was his own-nothing like his real father. After Dawnfur and Lockestar separated, Earthpelt was there to fill the hole that Lockestar left them. He was so kind and loving toward them, and was always there to help them. The pair eventually became mates, despite the shocked response from Talonclaw. When he reported this to his father, he acted as though he didn't care: 'Be happy for her young one,' he said. 'She deserves that much.'

Talonclaw decided to do just that, though he didn't like it at first. As the moons went by, Talonclaw began enjoying Earthpelt's company, and when he told him that his mother was carrying his kits Talonclaw was excited by the fact that he was going to have a sibling of his own. Talonclaw couldn't help but purr in bliss, but his thoughts would always return to Lockestar; did he even know about this? Isn't he aware of his whole situation? Surely, he was not entirely selfish that he wouldn't come and congratulate the pair. When Lockestar came by one day to speak with his son about something he came across Dawnfur and Earthpelt. Talonclaw could already feel the tension forming in the atmosphere as both his mother and father locked eyes with each other after so long. It was very awkward moment that Talonclaw had come to realize; he didn't know what to expect from the two given, the circumstance of their separation. Instead of a violent, disorganized argument, Lockestar calmly invited his son out after he was finished with what he was doing, but not before telling Dawnfur and her mate as to how "happy" he was for them. If that wasn't strange, Talonclaw didn't know what was.

"Talonclaw,"

All three cats turned their heads to Lockestar standing at the entrance of the nursery. He silently padded toward the three cats with a, somewhat, urgent look on his face.

"It's important that you come with me-" he stopped for a moment to see Dawnfur and Earthpelt staring at them. "-If you're not busy, that is."

"No, it's all right, I'll be right there," he back toward the two with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry for leaving, but it looks as though I'm needed for something."

"We understand," Earthpelt reassured. "It was nice speaking with you, Talonclaw."

Talonclaw bowed before the warrior and moved toward the entrance, but instead, crashed into his father, who hadn't moved from his spot. Talonclaw realized that he was gazing at Dawnfur, who wasn't looking at him at the moment. When she turned in his direction, he instantly lowered his head to the ground and turned toward the opening. Then he stopped again and looked back toward his former mate.

"I see that your kit is growing well," Lockestar questioned.

This seemed to have taken Dawnfur back because she forgot how to speak for a moment. "W-why yes," she said. "He is growing quite well."

"Yes," Earthpelt reassured. "The kit will come to this world full of life and be well-cared for."

Lockestar tensed up for a moment and Earthpelt realized that he may have insulted him. Every cat waited for the clan leader's wrath, but instead he nodded and walked outside. To the Thunderclan deputy, that may have been the most horrific moment in his entire life. After the two cats left the m\nursery, they padded toward the entrance and made their way outside of the camp. The cats then proceeded through the forest floor and gritty stones until they came to a jagged hole that split across the area from the right to the left. Talonclaw peered down the eerie abyss and felt as though a claw was raking through his spine. The red-brown tom turned toward his father who beckoned him to follow down the trail on the far side of the fissure.

Days seemed to have gone by before Talonclaw was close to losing his mind. His body had already grown tense and edgy as he and his leader marched through the dark trail that traveled deeper into the unknown darkness. Talonclaw had already attempted to question Lockestar's intentions, but he held up his tail to silence him and moved forward, much to his son's annoyance. When they were on the deepest level of the abyss, the atmosphere had changed dramatically: the area was freezing cold, there no sign of life, and the place was consumed with night. Fear began to creep up Talonclaw's mind to the point that anything he saw, he would attack without hesitation. When they continued their journey, Talonclaw's eyes caught sight of something.

"Lockestar," he screamed "Watch out!"

Without waiting for his leader to respond, the deputy leaped in front of his father and into the direction of the hidden enemy. Unsheathing his claws and his fur bristling, Talonclaw bared his fangs at badger that had yet moved from his spot. He waited for the beast to attack, but his father did not; without a moment of hesitation, he ignored his son's defensive stance and padded before him.

"Lockestar," he screeched in fear. "What are you-?"

"It's already dead," Lockestar responded before moving on.

Talonclaw peered closer into the darkness and confirmed Lockestar's words to be true. Standing before him was a fully grown, half-dead badger with its pelt ungroom, its skin shredded, and its face rotting away with only the maggots to eat at the remains._ That explains the smell._ Talonclaw thought with disgust as he covered his nose with his forepaw. From the distance, he heard Lockestar purr in amusement.

"Be sure to look first and strike last next time," he chuckled in a raspy voice.

Talonclaw took off after his father, all the while, looking at him quizzically. "What a strange cat," he thought as sudden realization struck his mind.

The moment had come when Lockestar finally came to a stop. Talonclaw followed his father's steps and took his place beside him. All was quiet and motionless as the two cats stood in the darkness. After what felt like seasons, Talonclaw had had enough.

"Lockestar," he demanded. "We have traveled for a very long time and I need to know the truth: What is this forsaken place and why are we here?"

Lockestar did not answer. Instead, his eyes remained visual and focused on the center of the room. Talonclaw watched his gaze and so, with an irritated spat, followed his gaze and remained patient. He did not expect anything to happen, but after another minute had passed, a change had occurred. From the top of the ceiling, a silver-colored light appeared from a hole and filled the room with light. Talonclaw was able to regain his sight and was left awestruck. An emerald that was the size of a cat stood in the center of the room where water ran past it. All around him, a green ray filled the area and danced to the beat of the silver light._ What strange ruin is this?_

"Behold, Talonclaw," Lockestar cried from behind him. "Where you now stand is the tomb that holds the clan's most sacred treasure, the Emerald Stone."

"The Emerald Stone..." Lockestar whispered. The tom stared at the grass-colored stone in awe as a colony of light passed before him. As a kit Talonclaw had heard of many stories involving the stone. Rumor has it that this was the stone that many medicine cats would come to share tongues with starclan; it was also the same stone where leaders would go to receive their nine lives. Talonclaw had always believed to be nothing more but stories, but not anymore-this was all real. Lockestar walked in the direction and sat beside it. With a flip of his tail, his son followed after him.

"Talonclaw," his leader explained as the two cats sat by the green stone. "As you touch noses with this stone, you will enter into a deep sleep. During that time you will be confronted by many warriors-all from separate clans-that has since left this world. One, in particular, will speak to you: it is imperative that you listen to her."

"W-what do you mean," Talonclaw questioned. "Who is this cat which you speak of?"

"All shall be explained to you," Lockestar answered. Before Talonclaw could speak, Lockestar had already touched nose with the Emerald Stone and had already fallen asleep. A mixture of amazement and fear struck at the deputy's core as he witnessed the power of the stone. Doubt began to fill the mind of Talonclaw, but without a second moment of hesitation, Talonclaw grudgingly placed his nose onto the cold stone and immediately felt himself go limp and pass out.

When Talonclaw came to, he was shocked to realize that he was no longer in the Emerald Stone shrine. The atmosphere was completely different; there was a sense of warmth that radiated through the air, and the color of the area remained as black as night but there was a feeling of purity to it. The grass was turquoise with small droplets hanging by the sides, the trees had grown lushly, and the smell of games' clung to the air. Talonclaw looked over his head to see the stars twinkling over his head and immediately, Talonclaw had realized that he was no longer in the forest, but in the realm of starclan.

"I see that you are surprised," a voice sounded from behind the astonished clan cat. Acting on instincts, Talonclaw twisted his body in the opposite direction and was ready to strike. He unsheathed his claws and revealed his teeth at the intruder, but she seemed immune to his threat. Stepping out of the shadows, the starclan cat greeted the tom.

"Hello, Talonclaw," she said. "I have been expecting you."

"Who are you," Talonclaw asked suspiciously. "How do you know me?"

"I have watched over you for a very long time," the she-cat explained. "Even in this form, I have always watched over you."

"Who are you," Talonclaw exclaimed.

A purr of amusement rose from the pale-colored she-cat as she stared politely at the confused tom. "Who am I," she asked. "Why, I am your late kin, Auraheart."

Surprise caught Talonclaw by the throat as he stared at the starclan cat in disbelief. He shook his head furiously and proceeded to calling out his father's name: "Lockestar! Lockestar!" But no one came.

"He can't hear you young one," Auraheart said.

Talonclaw turned an accusing look on the she-cat who showed no fear, nor worry.

"What did you do to him," Talonclaw exclaimed.

"Calm down, Talonclaw," Auraheart reassured the frightened cat. "I am not the enemy here; if anything, I am here to help you, if you're willing to let me?"

Talonclaw held a menacing gaze at the she-cat but eventually calmed down and sheathed his claws. He padded toward her, but continued to hold that suspicious gaze. Auraheart seemed to have smiled a bit, but if she did, Talonclaw didn't see it.

"Listen, Talonclaw," Auraheart told the deputy cat. "Your being here is not an accident. Lockestar brought you hear so that I could give a message."

"A message,"

"Yes," Auraheart explained. "Many years ago, Lockestar had been given a vision from starclan that told of the day that a great storm would come and destroy everything that defines the four clans. Should such an evil be victorious, then everything you know shall vanish."

"How can this be," Talonclaw asked in disbelief. "How can such a thing even happen, and if my father already knows of this coming, then why not stop it now before it happens."

"It is because he knows not of the evil, and he is not the one chosen to stop it," Auraheart scolded. Talonclaw saw the irritated expression on the starclan warrior's face, so he decided to remain silent and let her be heard. "Whatever this disaster is it is beyond the power of the four clan leaders, and starclan cannot interfere in the world of the living-all we can do is give you advice and faith in a brighter tomorrow. Your father already knows of this incoming danger and has already formed a plan to be prepared for it."

"When will this disaster strike," Talonclaw asked.

"We are not sure," Auraheart admitted with a defeated voice. "All we know is that it is coming and you have to be prepared."

"What do you mean that I..." Talonclaw's voice began to drift as an epiphany came to him. The reason his father has been training him to the point of exhaustion all these seasons, the reason his father has been so secretive these few moons. It was soon becoming clear and the red-brown cat couldn't believe it. "You mean..."

Auraheart nodded. "Yes, Talonclaw," she meowed. "You are one of the four cats chosen by starclan to help defeat this disaster. As we speak, three more starclan cats have already left to give word to the chosen cats from each clan. It has already been decided that you will be one of the four, and it will be your responsibility to help save-not just thunderclan-but the other three clans as well."

Talonclaw still couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time, his father knew about this and yet, chose not to say anything, especially to his own. Talonclaw felt betrayed-worse than betrayed. He felt angry: angry at his father the most for not telling him this. Suddenly, a tail brushed past Talonclaw's muzzle and gently raised his face up till he was now eye-to-eye with Auraheart. Her expression was a combination of sympathy and regret.

"Please, try to understand," Auraheart begged. "This is something your father did not want to do. He didn't want you to know of this until you were old enough to understand. Even though he did not wish for it, Lockestar wanted to make sure you were ready for the coming winds that will test you for the future. Everything Lockestar has done was for you and he had to suffer many hardships to prepare you for the upcoming events: the loss of a mate, the love of a son-everything he loved was all for you."

Talonclaw couldn't speak anymore. All he could do was stand in total silence at the mention of his father's sacrifice. As he grew up, Talonclaw had known his father as a leader and never as a father; he was never there for him growing up and when he was he would treat him as an apprentice and nothing more. Part of him began to hate his father for everything he has done to him, but after hearing from the words of Auraheart he didn't know what to say or think about his father.

Suddenly, the forest they stood in began to shift. Everything around Talonclaw began to dissolve into a gray mist until only he and Auraheart were all that remained. Talonclaw was about to call to his kin, but his body was beginning to vanish along with the forest. Auraheart remained standing in her position and watched on as Talonclaw was beginning his descent back to the living world. Before he had completely evaporated, he heard the words of Auraheart once more:

"Fear not, Talonclaw," she whispered. "I will always watch over you as long as you have faith."

Talonclaw jumped up in a startled and landed in the shallow pool. Shaking off the droplets that clung to his fur, he climbed out of the water and sat in a corner long enough to think. When he was distracted long enough get a grip on his psyche, his memories returned. All the memories from his previous contact with his late kin came to him in an instant. Turning his head in either direction, Talonclaw went in search of Lockestar.

"Lockestar," Talonclaw called out. "Where are you?"

"No need to scream," a voice sounded from behind. "I'm here."

Lockestar turned around to see his father standing before him with a solemn look on his face. A silent conversation seemed to have passed through the two as both cats remained speechless. After the visit in starclan Talonclaw seemed to have gained a new understanding of his leader, but at the same time, he seems more far away from him than he previously was. Talonclaw had no idea what to expect in the near future, but whatever it was he had to be ready. And if he wanted to be ready, then he would need some help; even if he didn't like the idea, it was the only solution he had at the moment. Talonclaw had finally gained the courage to stare at his father and when he saw him, his eyes shone with understanding.

"Come along, Talonclaw," Lockestar spoke at last. "We have much to discuss about." Then he turned his head and vanished into the dark entrance. Talonclaw nodded to himself and followed his leader back into the unknown.


	8. Chapter 6

The older apprentice darted through the clan entrance and past the cluster of toms' and mollies' that sped slowly through the shorten grass of the moors. Ignoring their cries of protest, Windpaw scurried past the crowd until he had caught up to his mentor. Swiftclaw led the group over the grassy moors until they came to the cracks that separated them from Thunderclan territory. Walking along-side the giant fissure, the group of Windclan cats traveled down the grind slope that made up the hill and back onto soft cold dirt. By the time they had arrived, the sun had already set and many more cats were already mingling with one another.

Windpaw had never seen so many cats before in his life. Granted, he has heard of cats from the four clans gathering together during the full moon, but he had no idea that this much would appear just for a meeting. Fortunately, Windpaw and Rosepaw were chosen to come along and not wait back at the camp. As they moved closer each member began to fall from the group and get lost in the sea of cats. Those who remained were Swiftclaw, Windpaw, and Rosepaw.

"This is it," the warrior spoke through the crowd. "You both are free to mingle and speak with any of the cats for tonight only, but remember: don't reveal any secrets that could jeopardize our home, and no getting into fights," Both of his ears twitched toward the two apprentices before continuing. "Is that clear?"

"Yes," the two said in unison.

"Good,"

Afterwards, he walked off in the distance, far away from the two cats. Only Windpaw and Rosepaw remained; the tom could sense the female cat's uncertainty as her tail began twitching. Placing a calm paw on her shoulder, Rosepaw calmed down and turned toward him with an affectionate purr, much to Windpaw's annoyance.

"Well, see ya," Windpaw meowed before making his way toward the crowd. That seemed to have caught her off guard.

"Wait, Windpaw," Rosepaw squeaked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm following Swiftclaw's advice and going to "mingle" with the other cats. You should probably do the same thing."

Without waiting for a response, Swiftclaw made his way toward the large group. As he hid in the fury crowd, his mind remained rested on Rosepaw. Part of him felt bad for ditching her like that, but he needed to get away from her; sure, she was nice and kind, but she could be such a pest at times; she would always stick by Windpaw's side like a fly to a web. Windpaw already suspected that Rosepaw had some feelings for him, but the problem was that he didn't care for her _that _way. One of these days Windpaw was going to have to tell her that because if he didn't, he would probably end up hurting her. Besides, there was another female he was interested in.

Searching through the cluttering crowd, he finally caught sight of her. The molly had a well-groomed brown coat that glowed in the evening sky, and tan underbelly that matched her appearance quite well. But what really set her off from the rest were her two unique traits: auburn-colored markings that stretched across her back and her beautiful sky-blue eyes. Not wasting any time, Windpaw dashed toward his clan mate, who was conversing with many other cats.

"Hi, Auburnheart," Windpaw called out.

The she-cat turned toward the tom and let out a delightful purr. "Hello, Windpaw," she greeted. She turned toward the two cats she was speaking to and held a tail in their direction. "Windpaw, I would like to introduce to you some of the warriors from the other clans: the red-brown male is Talonclaw of Thunderclan, and the lavender-colored she-cat is Emberheart of Riverclan."

"Hey," Talonclaw greeted in a rough voice.

"Hello..." Emberheart meowed that sounded like a whisper.

Both cats stared at the Windclan cat quizzically. Windpaw checked himself for any evidence that made him stick out, but couldn't find anything wrong with him. When he turned his attention back toward the three warriors, his fur began bristling in agitation.

"What," Windpaw exclaimed. "What are you looking at?"

Talonclaw broke the silence. "Did Auburntail say that your name was Wind_paw_?" he asked.

"And what if she did," Windpaw asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Aren't you a little too old to be an apprentice?" Emberheart asked.

Windpaw suddenly felt his fur grow hot with awkwardness. He wanted to runaway from these warriors because they saw him as a joke. Even if they didn't say it, Windpaw could tell that they found him entertaining Even Auburnheart found it funny because she was chuckling.

"He started late because of an accident that happened to him at a young age," Auburnheart said. "He led a badger toward the cliff and fell along with it."

The two cats looked at Windpaw with startled expressions. Windpaw cast an angry glare at Auburnheart, but she merely nodded.

"_You_ led a badger to the cracks," Talonclaw asked him skeptically.

Windpaw shyly nodded. His response seemed to have surprised the warrior-if not, intrigue his curiosity. Emberheart, however, was did not look intrigued; if anything, her feelings were quite the opposite.

"What were you thinking," Emberheart scolded, surprising Windpaw and the others. "How mouse-brain were you to do something so foolish! Don't you know how dangerous a badger is to a cat?"

"I was a kit back then," Windpaw responded.

"That doesn't excuse your lack of wisdom," Emberheart snapped. "You could've gotten yourself killed in the process, or worse! Next time you may not be as lucky. If I were you, I would use my head more than use my paws!"

Emberheart, still infuriated, stalked in the opposite direction, leaving the two males flabbergasted at what had just transpired. Auburnheart, however, let out a tiresome sigh and padded toward the frustrated she-cat. Before leaving, she turned her head toward the apprentice.

"Don't be mad at her," Auburnheart said. "She just hates it when cats do stupid things for unknown reasons." And with that, she strolled past the mingling cats.

_Great,_ Windpaw thought bitterly. As Windpaw watch the two she-cats walk away, he realized that Talonclaw had been staring at him with those sharp eyes of his. With every minute that seemed to pass, Windpaw felt as though two large holes were forming on his back. _What is this cat's problem?_ Windpaw thought. Having enough of the mind games, Windpaw faced the Thunderclan warrior and prepared himself for the worse.

"Why are you staring at me," Windpaw growled.

Talonclaw did not seem to mind the Windclan cat's threat. He remained petrified and his eyes stared only at him. Suddenly, Talonclaw spoke to the cat.

"Tell me," Talonclaw questioned. "How fast are you, Windpaw?"

Windpaw glanced skeptically at the Thunderclan cat. He didn't want to reveal any unnecessary information to the seasoned tom, but he at the same time he didn't see anything wrong with telling another cat of his abilities...or was there?

"Well..." Windpaw spoke with unease. "I guess you could say that I am the fastest cat in the camp-maybe in the whole clan!"

"Really,"

"Yep," Windpaw meowed. "When that badger chased after me, I felt as though I could move faster. Even before that, I always felt the need to move every time I walk. Whenever my paws are racing along the grass, I feel as though I'm one with the breeze; I am _literally_ the embodiment of the wind!"

Talonclaw looked interested as to what Windpaw was describing. As the male cat said more, Talonclaw lowered his ears till they were directly in front of the Windcat's muzzle. After Windpaw had finished his story, Talonclaw was speechless; he bobbed his head up and down as though his mind was on something and hummed a soft tune to himself.

"You seem to be quite the cat," Talonclaw meowed.

"Thanks," Windpaw meowed in return. "And you don't seem so bad yourself, Talonclaw!"

Both cats laughed at the time they spent with one another just as the other groups were beginning to move. Surprised, Windpaw began to struggle as he was dragged in the opposite direction by Windclan cats, while Talonclaw's appearance only shrunk as the distance grew. Just as his shadow was about to disappear, Windpaw could just faintly hear the voice of the Thunderclan warrior: "Return here at midnight, warrior of the wind."

"Greetings to you all," Acornstar, leader of Windclan, greeted to all other clan leaders. "As you all know, the full moon signifies the beginning of the four-clan meetings: each representatives will report of the status of your clan and the rest will listen to your words."

Every cat at attendance nodded in agreement; even Windpaw found himself drawn in by the words of the elder. He watched as all the clan cats feel into a state of silence only because of the command of one cat. Windpaw had never seen something happened outside his clan before, so it was a huge surprise to see an event like this transpires. As he gazed on at the three other cats who sat high on the trees branches, the apprentice thought in awe at the powers and abilities of a leader. As he did so, Windpaw thought with great interest as to what it would be like should he ever become a leader of Windclan.

Suddenly, the voice had returned again.

_Remain alert and don't lose sight of the main objective._

"Don't remind me," Windpaw whispered with obvious annoyance.

"Will you be quiet!"

"Sorry," Windpaw apologized to one of the cats.

The windclan cat mentally cursed at the Starclan spirit that had gotten him into trouble. It had been many moons since Windpaw had been visited by the cat spirit. During that time, the spirit informed him of the coming of storm that may indeed destroy-not just his clan-but the other three clans. Windpaw thought it would have been wise to report this to Acornstar, but the spirit told him that it must remain a secret from the other clan cats until further notice. Heeding the words of the dead cat, Windpaw kept silent about the omen and went on to obey the words of his ancestor. As the months went by, the Starclan spirit would appear before the apprentice inside his dreams and teach him many styles of hunting, stalking, attacking, and also running. On the day of the gathering the spirit came to him once more to remind him of the three cats that would assist him in saving the clans: 'One will have the valor and strength of lightning. One will be wise and resourceful like the river. And the final one shall have the leadership and abilities over the shadows'. Afterwards, he vanished, leaving Windpaw to contemplate on his role in the prophecy.

"'and I shall be the wind that binds them together like a vine'." Windpaw whispered.

A roar from one of the clan leaders silenced the gathered felines. Windpaw looked up to see one of the cats beginning to speak. It was a male cat with black and brown fur, and an unusual mixture of red and amber eyes. He was a fully-grown and strong looking tom who stood on the second tallest branch of the tree. He stood over the area as though he ruled the entire forest and looked down at the cats as though they were mere kits; strangely enough, whenever the clan leader cat glared down at the group an eerie chill passed through any cat who looked into his eyes.

"So, that's Blackstar..." Windpaw said through gritted teeth.

Windpaw had never known the elder tom but he has heard tales of him; he knew of the militant nature of the dark cat from the stories he heard while in the nursery. He was a corrupt, inhumane, tyrant who would put his own clan through hardships just to find an excuse to execute the weak. It was because of him that Shadowclan cats were given a bad name; they were paranoid, ruthless, and sadistic rogues who would kill on sight if given the chance. Windpaw reconsidered his opinion of the Shadowclan cats and began to think differently._ Maybe they aren't as bad as they're described to be._ Windpaw thought. _Maybe their simply pitiful kittens raised into monsters._

"Good tidings, my rivals," Blackstar spoke in a collected and cold voice. "Today is a momentous day for Shadowclan. We are thriving quite nicely and our preys are healthy and lively. Our queens are giving birth to healthy kits and our warriors are strong. These are signs from Starclan that we are well-prepared and ready to stand against _anyone_ who dares to try and stand against us!" Blackstar's voice suddenly became menacing and violent at the finishing sentence.

A caterwaul soon erupted inside the forest. Every cat presence hissed viciously at toward the dictator who beheld them with the eyes of a madman. The Shadowclan cats, however, were roaring in triumph at the words of their cruel leader. It was a disgusting sight to behold to see so many innocent cats be brainwashed by the voice of one cat. When the crowd had finally calmed, Blackstar began his speech once more. His voice was now calm and he spoke with pride.

"On a separate matter, I wish to announce to you all of three new warriors that have entered our ranks," he said. "They have learned to follow the warrior code and understand the methods of being a Shadowclan cat-I present to you Gemheart, Nightclaw, and Shadowsoul!"

At the mention of their names, three cats from Shadowclan stood in the center of the tree.

"Gemheart! Nightclaw! Shadowsoul!"

Every cat in the clan chanted the names of the three warriors. Windpaw saw the three Shadowclan warriors what really caught his eyes was the appearance of Shadowsoul. Aside from his red eyes and black coat, his features, appearance, and size were the same as Windpaw; he looked like a darker version of the Windclan cat. This surprised Windpaw because he had never known a cat to look identical to him-not even his own siblings looked like him.

"Riverclan is also thriving well," responded Lakestar, the leader of Riverclan. "We are thriving well and have experienced no hardships during the season of new leaf. Quite the opposite! We have two new warriors and one apprentice that have trained their paws off to get where they are today: Brownpaw, Emberheart, and Silverfur."

Instantly, three cats appeared before the great oak and stood beside the Shadowclan warriors. All four clans cheered the names of the three Riverclan cats that stood patiently in front of the tree. As Windpaw looked on, he felt drawn to the gray-colored tabby for some strange phenomenon. He didn't know what it was, but he could detect something unnatural about the Riverclan cat. What was it? Windpaw did not know.

"No problems have occurred in our fields yet," Lockstar, the Thunderclan leader, responded. "Reports of twolegs appearing in our borders have been confirmed, but they have not found their way to our camp. However, should they attempt to invade we will be ready. Early on in the month, one of my warriors was given the title of deputy and I am happy to announce that he has taken the position. I present to you all, Talonclaw!"

_It's him! _Windpaw thought as he saw the red-colored tom leap into the air and land beside the rest. The crowd was now in an uproar as the deputy of Thunderclan appeared before the gathered cats. Windpaw looked on in bewilderment as realized that the warrior he was speaking to earlier was actually a deputy of a rival clan. Incredible! But something was amiss; Windpaw couldn't explain it but something felt different about this scenario. It was "out of order", as he would say. Suddenly, a hunch came to the Windclan cat's mind as he saw the gathering cats fall into a line.

_Could it be..._Windpaw thought suspiciously. Just then, Windpaw's thoughts were interrupted at the voice of his leader, Acornstar, whose voice echoed through the forest in order to silent the chattering viewers. He was the last leader of the four clans who had not given his report yet, and it would make since that he would want to be heard. Windpaw listened to every word that flowed from the elder leader's mouth.

"Greetings, to you all," Acorn nodded to the entire clans. "Today, I am pleased to announce of two new apprentices who have chosen the path of warriorship. During the changing moon, these two have shown many promises and I hope they will continue down this path and prove themselves in their future endeavors. At this time, I would like to introduce Rosepaw and Windpaw!"

At the mention of their names, both Windclan cats dashed toward the tree where they were greeted by a choir of congratulations, courtesy from the clans. Windpaw sent a silent thank you to the Windclan leader for not mentioning any of Windpaw's "accidents" from the previous moons. Rosepaw sat beside Windpaw and continued to tremble blissfully at the acknowledgement she was receiving from her rivals, but Windpaw remained uncertain about the whole predicament. Not paying attention to the cheers, Windpaw tilted his head forward to get a glimpse of the other cats. To his surprise, Silverfur and Talonclaw did the same thing; all three cats shared the same expression as each one saw the other cat's shocked face. It suddenly made since, but there was one problem.

_If those are the two cats that will help save the clan... _Windpaw thought. _Then where's the third one?_


	9. Chapter 7

_So...those were the three?_

Shadowsoul thought with disbelief as he and his clan returned home. After the announcement of the new apprentices and warriors, the gathering came to a close and the representatives of all four clans were allowed to leave for their territories. Once the departure took place, every cat remained silent as they followed after their leader. Shadowsoul knew that there would be a lecture waiting in Shadowclan camp; knowing his own father, Shadowsoul knew what to expect. Blackstar would gather all of his warriors and inform them of the level of incompetence befalling the other leaders and how they were dwindling in power and how Shadowclan was only gaining strength. After seasons of abuse and torture at the hands of the mad king, Shadowsoul had grown used to hearing the words of the arrogant ruler.

But at the moment, that was not the problem. Before the gathering even took place, Graywhiskers informed the dark warrior that the three other chosen cats would appear and he would notice them when the time came. Shadowsoul was so ecstatic that he could hardly contain himself-finally, he would be able to see the faces of his future companions that would help him banish the wicked storm that threatened their way of living; however, he wasn't expecting the three other cats to look so...useless?

_A warrior who's as fresh as fresh-kill, a deputy who looks as though he could be tricked by a kit, and an apprentice-an __**apprentice!**_ Shadowsoul wanted to spit and shout in protest, but he reminded himself of where he was. He didn't want the other warriors to get suspicious of him. Remembering the words of his teacher, Shadowsoul would have to meet up with the three clan cats by midnight in order to discuss with them any ideas in stopping the rising cyclone. The problem was that he would have to find a way to speak out without Blackstar finding out: if he asked to go hunting at midnight, Blackstar would find that strange, and he didn't want to take the chance of speaking out and being spotted. He would have to come up with a decisive plan and fast.

By the time the cats had arrived, every warrior, apprentice, and senior present at the meeting gathered close their leader's den, which was a hollowed tree that had fallen over many seasons ago. The entire clan awoke at the sound of their leader's call and formed around the ruined tree to listen to their deranged master.

"Attention, members of Shadowclan," Blackstar began. "Today is a marvelous day for us; after arriving at the gathering, we have proved ourselves to be the strongest of the four clans!"

Every cat present let out a yowl of triumph at the news of their supposed victory. Shadowsoul let out an annoyed sigh as he witnessed the level of blindness that befell his comrades; it wouldn't take much to cause a pack of mindless kits cheer at the words of a commanding officer. Though he would never say it in public, Shadowsoul had grown to loathe his leader and father for his atrocious crimes in the forest and came to a point in which he would never fully acknowledge him as a father, nor would he honor him as a true leader. As this puppet show continued to play on, the dark cat blocked out the voice of the liar and began to plan. As he did so, Shadowsoul's own dreams began to pierce their way through his thoughts. He imagined becoming strong-strong enough that he would ultimately rise in the ranks of warriors and gain the strength to kill his own father. Blasphemous as that may be, he was determined to liberate his clan from the shackles that bonded them.

Fortunately, there were others that supported him.

Originally, Shadowsoul's paranoia's would get the best of him and he would began to think that Blackstar knew of his intents, however, should that be the case then the leader would've had him executed, right? Then again, Blackstar was known to play with his enemies' psyche before delivering the final kill. The roaring of the brain-washed warriors brought the slender tom back to reality as the group dispersed and returned to their active duties, leaving Shadowsoul by his lonesome. Thinking quickly, Shadowsoul dashed toward the warrior den where he could think. Before he could reach the den, he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hello, Shadowsoul," Gemheart purred pleasingly. "You look as gloomy as ever."

"What do you want," Shadowsoul replied in a grim voice.

"Nightclaw, Dusktail, and I will be scouting the territory at midnight and are wondering if you feel like accompanying us?"

A thought came to Shadowsoul at the mention of the group's mission. This would prove to be an excellent way to sneak out to the gathering trees and speak with the other cats. He nodded toward the she-cat and she departed in the opposite direction. Shadowsoul took the other path toward the fresh-kill pile. Picking out a small mouse, Shadowsoul made his way toward the medicine den, where he hoped to find his kin.

Midnight had finally come by the time Shadowsoul left his den and departed from the camp. When he arrived at the entrance, he saw the bodies of Nightclaw, Gemheart, standing beside the dark trees, while the body of Dusktail stood in the center of the group. As the moon rose higher in the air, the appearance of Dusktail was revealed: a slim tom with gray fur and black striplings that covered his body.

"Greetings, Dusktail," Shadowsoul bowed before the warrior.

"It is good to see you, old friend," Dusktail replied with the same form of courtesy. "Now that we have all gathered let us make our way, shall we?"

All three cats nodded in unison and the group made their descent into the dark forest. Shadowsoul took the lead of the group and led them through the woods; the other three would have volunteered to lead, but Shadowsoul was more connected to the forest than the others were. Waving through the trees and rocks, Shadowsoul marched through the deep-rooted forest while his companions were getting farther away from him.

"Slow down, Shadowsoul," Gemheart growled.

Ignoring the urge to howl in irritation, Shadowsoul stopped where he was and allowed his friends to arrive. When everyone was gathered, Shadowsoul stared in the other direction while listening to the pants of the other cats.

"What is your problem," Gemheart growled. "Are you in a hurry or something?"

"Lower your voice," Nightclaw. "We are approaching enemy borders. Do you wish to awake the other clans?"

"But he-"

"He is right, Gemheart," Dusktail agreed. "As we grow close to the edge of the border, it is imperative that we remain silent!"

Gemheart spat bitterly but did not bother to argue with the two male warriors. Shadowsoul, who paid no mind to the argument, looked toward the sky and saw that the moon was close to reaching its peak. He turned toward the pair and set up a plan to distract the three.

"Everyone," Shadowsoul announced. "I think it is best we split up at this point."

All three cats looked up in surprise, but Shadowsoul continued to speak. "I propose that half of us search and the other half search for scurrying prey-it sounds proper, considering we will be up till dawn. Afterwards, we will switch positions and repeat the cycle."

The three warriors remained silent. This was the only chance that Shadowsoul would get if he didn't want to be late. Eventually, all three cats agreed on Shadowsoul's idea.

"Very well," Dusktail nodded. "Nightclaw and I will search the territory, while you and Gemheart search for food."

Shadowsoul nodded in thanks and, without hesitation, took off into the darkness. Retracing his steps, Shadowsoul raced through the forest and circled around his unsuspecting companions and into unclaimed territory. The black cat raced through the forest like a phantom and his body merged into the dark shadows that surrounded him. It would be impossible for him to be detected now. Shadowsoul purred at his accomplishment. _One may embody lightning, one may embody water, and one may embody the wind,_ Shadowsoul thought with arrogant. _However...__**I**__ embody the shadows!_

By the time the moon had reached its peak, Shadowsoul had arrived at the great trees. The area was silent and devoid of life as Shadowsoul sat patiently in the darkness. Time seem to pass as the Shadowclan warrior stood patiently beside. Shadowsoul's faith began to dwindle as the moon started to fall; paranoia began to set itself in Shadowsoul's mind as neither clan cats appeared. Could it be that they weren't coming? Were the other cats stopped by their own leaders? Or could it be that he was set up by someone? Suddenly, a cat appeared from the woods.

_It was the Thunderclan cat._ Shadowsoul thought.

"Is anyone here," Talonclaw whispered. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Who's there," A voice sounded in the distance. Both cats looked in the eastern direction and saw a Riverclan cat stroll out of the forest-the same Riverclan warrior from the gathering. It was him. The deputy seemed to know the warrior, but his body tensed up as he walked cautiously toward the intimidated Riverclan warrior. "You are Talonclaw?"

"Who else would it be," Talonclaw retorted.

An awkward silence befell the group. Finally, it was the warrior known as Silverfur that broke the silence.

"So..." he began." Have you seen the Windclan cat yet?"

"Someone say my name?"

In a flash, the sound of paw steps echoing through the grass caught the two warriors off guard as a shadowy silhouette leapt from the bushes and landed before the two startled toms. The cat was the Windclan cat from before-the same one that shared such a similar trait with Shadowsoul.

"Windpaw here," he greeted with a purr. "Apprentice of Windclan; what are my orders?"

Both cats looked at the apprentice in a state of shock before responding.

"Are you insane," Talonclaw's fur began to bristle and his size seemed to grow. "Do you want the entire clan to hear us?"

Windpaw blew off the threat as though it were a mere leaf.

"Will you calm down," Windpaw reassured. "Everybody's asleep and wouldn't even bother coming out here during the night; there's nothing to fear."

Both warriors didn't seem so sure, and they had a right to be so. It was important for any warrior to be on his/her paws, or risk getting detected and caught-Shadowsoul knew that and so did the rest...well, maybe except for the thistle-brained apprentice. Knowing that the time was growing ripe, Shadowsoul decided to make his presence felt.

"You should follow the advice of the deputy, apprentice,"

All three cats turned their heads in every direction, but they couldn't see detect Shadowsoul's presence; they used their sights, hearing, and smell, but all attempts were in vain. Shadowsoul chuckled darkly at the thought that he could pass through the three cats and they wouldn't even notice his presence. However, due to the current objective, he decided against that. Making his way out of his hiding spot, the Shadowclan cat took his spot in the center of the group, surprising the unsuspecting cats. He smirked at their inability to realize his presence and took the time to remind them of their failures.

"A warrior must always expect any attack in any direction, should he not, he will end up as crow food," Shadowsoul stated. "Take this as a future warning; if I were an enemy cat, you would have been slain a short time ago."

All cats stared profoundly at the Shadowclan cat. The only cat to break away from the hypnotic words of the cat was Windpaw, who bared his teeth toward his darker half and stood in a fighting position.

"Who are you to preach of what a cat can and cannot do, faker?" Windpaw growled.

Shadowsoul faced his counterpart and cast a glare in his direction. Instead of following in the Windclan cat's footsteps, he remained seated with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"Are you sure _you_ are not the faker, apprentice," he responded cool and calmly. "You, an apprentice, who is old enough to be a full-fledge warrior, but was sidelined because of a fall-injury? Ha! You aren't even worthy of being my shadow!"

"I'll make you eat those words!"

Windpaw unsheathed his claws and was preparing to strike, but was stopped by Silverfur, who acted as a fence between the two male. Shadowsoul snorted at the Riverclan's attempt to cease a would-be fight between two fighters, but he knew that he made the right decision: if he didn't get in the way, then the group would be one cat short.

"Enough of this mindless bickering," Silverfur hissed through gritted teeth. "We have to work together if we want to save our clan, and attempting to slay one another will not accomplish anything-that goes for the both of you!"

Windpaw and Shadowsoul's eye locked on one another and both cats could sense the other's desire to fight and beat him. After a second seemed to have gone by, Windpaw sheathed his claws and turned away, while Shadowsoul purred in victory. When the two cats cooled down, Silverfur invited them into the center of the clearing, where Talonclaw lied on the fresh grass, unconscious and asleep. This shocked the two cats because they didn't expect this to happen. Before the two cats could respond, Silverfur moved toward the napping Thunderclan and took his spot on the opposite side. As the Riverclan tom took his next step into the realm of dream, he left a message to the two rival cats: "Our ancestors are waiting for us. It's time we meet them." Afterwards, he closed his eyes and fell into a state of sleep.

Casting one more glare at the Shadowclan cat, Windpaw padded his way toward the sleeping cats and proceeded to mimicking their actions. Only Shadowsoul was left standing; he didn't like where this was going and these actions were shady in his mind. His instincts told him not to partake in this, but due to the condition and the limited time they were on, he swallowed his fear and began his descent into slumber. When Shadowsoul came to, he realized with a shock that he was no longer among the living; everything around him was completely different from the forest he grew up in. It came to him in an instant as to where it is he was.

"This..." he breathed in awe. "This is Starclan?"

"I know, right," Windpaw chirped in.

The ebony-colored cat turned his head to see all three cats huddled together. Shadowsoul moved toward them but kept his distance due to rivalry he shared with the others. Aside from that, a question remained unanswered: Where were the messengers? Before any tom could respond, a gust of wind blew back the four clan cats and four other cats-one from each clan-appeared before the startled warriors and apprentice. Remembering their manners, all four cats bowed before the Starclan spirits and the phantoms responded with nods of their own.

Shadowsoul searched the group and saw Graywhiskers standing beside a dark gray cat that shared the same physical trait as the apprentice. The other two cats were females, who also had unique traits that differentiated from the others. But what made them all unique were their twinkling eyes that were similar to the stars. Indeed, these were cats of Starclan.

"Greetings to you all," the pack's leader held out his paw before the group. The cats bowed respectfully before the spirit and lifted their heads up. "It is good to see you all. I am happy to know that you are the ones chosen to save the four clans."

The four clan cats remained silent, but their urge to speak with their ancestors was growing. Even Shadowsoul was affected by the need to speak with the tom he had always considered as a father, but he remained silent and focused his attention on the four elders.

"As you all know," Graywhiskers stepped in. "A dark storm is fast approaching and if left unchecked, it could cause great calamity."

"What can we do," Windpaw asked. "Out of any cat in our clan, why choose us for?"

One of the cats, a molly from Riverclan, stood before the living cats and growled in annoyance for their stupidity. Shadowsoul and Silverfur held their ground, but the rest seemed a tad fearful of the deranged she-cat.

"Unlike the other cats of your clan," the Riverclan cat rasped. "They lack the capacities you four seem to have. You all possess the right qualifications for saving the forest: valor, wisdom, leadership, and hope."

"Indeed," the other female she-cat agreed. "Though you are still learning, we assure you four that you all possess extraordinary abilities; this has led us all to believe that you are destined for greatness."

"Are we really that special?"

All eyes fell on Silverfur. Shadowsoul shook his head in embarrassment, but he did see a point in the Riverclan cat's question. What powers did they have over the elements? If Shadowsoul cover vanish into the shadows and not get detected, what could the other cats do that was abnormal to some?

"Are you that naive," the Riverclan she-cat snapped. "Have you forgotten everything you were able to do these past moons?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Silverfur apologized. "It's just that-"

"You know full well that you are different from that of any other warrior. Not only can you read your opponent's move, but you also have an unlimited amount of knowledge no one else knows of."

All three cats looked at Silverfur in bewilderment. Shadowsoul's hypothesis seemed to have been right: all four cat's power seem to dwell in the environment they thrive in, and the symbolism of their clan.

Though Shadowsoul suspected this, it would appear that the other cats did not.

"You can do that," Windpaw gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Interesting," Talonclaw nodded his head.

"He is not the only cat with abilities, Talonclaw," the Windclan spirit said, capturing the attention of the rest. "You, for example, are able to endure many attacks and hardships, and also have a great show of valor and honor."

Talonclaw bowed his head before the spirit-not to show thanks, but to his embarrassment. The spirit then directed his attention toward Shadowsoul, who held his gaze before him. "Shadowsoul," he announced. "You have demonstrated your abilities before the rest; the ability to fade into the shadows and give such strong commands is a remarkable ability to control."

Shadowsoul bowed respectfully before the spirit and then took his spot among the four living cats. The final cat not addressed was Windpaw, who was shaking his body impatiently. All eyes turned toward him and he felt his fur warm with pride at finally being noticed. He puffed up his chest and closed his eyes, waiting to be informed of his skills.

"Windpaw," the mysterious Starclan cat addressed the apprentice. "Though you may be young, you have already displayed techniques that many would not suspect from someone of your caliber. You control a power that is stronger than you have yet realized. Fast and strong as the wind and an unintentional ability to form a bond with those you meet. You and everyone here have a part to play in this future event we must face.

"You were all summoned as to decide of a method to combat this new threat, as well as to gather you all together so that you will know who you must side with when the time comes. It is advisable that you all train by yourselves to hone you skills and better your techniques. If you ever get the chance, we advise you all to meet with each other from time-to-time to report any suspicious events that could affect the clans."

The four cats stared at the spirit as though they had murdered a kit before their eyes. Each one was taught to serve their clan above everyone else, excluding Starclan, but the spirits were asking them to break rules that had been passed down through the warrior code. The messengers seemed to realize the difficulty that resided in each cat's mind. The leader of the pack padded toward Windpaw and placed a tail on his head in comfort. As Shadowsoul looked on, Shadowsoul began to wonder what connection the spirit shared with the apprentice; whatever it was, Windpaw was oblivious to it because he showed no confirmation that he knew the cat.

"I understand that this is hard on all of you, but we are being honest when we tell you that this is for the good of all clans. Your actions will either help it, or destroy it. I just hope that you all make the right decision before it's too late." Suddenly, the Starclan cats began to deteriorate and their bodies slowly dwindled away into the forest. Shadowsoul and the rest nearly shook in fear as they saw their ancestors disappear, but the looks from their faces reminded them that they would be alright. Before Windpaw's ancestor could disappear, he left one final message:

"May Starclan light your path-all of yours..."

Everything grew dark and Shadowsoul fell into a state of sleep. When he came to, he was back in the living, and stood in the same place he slept at. He looked up and was awestruck at what he saw. The moon had barely left its spot when they went to sleep. Did this mean that time and space was entirely different in Starclan than it was in the living? Shadowsoul turned his head at the sound of groaning voices. It would appear that all three cats were beginning to wake as Shadowsoul walked toward them apathetically. As the Shadowclan cat stared at the three cats, he felt uncertain about the idea of partnering up with rival clan members. Though it was a wish from his ancestor that he join forces with them, a part of him felt wrong for teaming up with cats he may come to distrust or dislike-one example is his light counterpart.

However, being a cat of his words, Shadowsoul decided to put on a strong appearance and deal with the problem at hand. After all, he was meant to lead the group, according to the spirits. It would prove to be a difficult and challenging journey ahead for the four cats, but if they wished to carry on their way of living they had to be ready and prepared for the unknown.

"It is time for us to depart," Shadowsoul ordered the still sluggish cats. Each one faced the svelte cat as his fur shone in the darkness, courtesy of the moon's ray. "Return home and prepare yourselves for the rising storm."


	10. Chapter 8

Silverfur could not fall asleep.

His body was exhausted and his eyes were closed, but his mind was restless as ever. After meeting with the three other cats, Silverfur could do nothing except think of the omen that the four messengers had gave them; it made his fur stand up on all ends at the thought that this _storm_ was brewing and it was strong enough to destroy everything he has ever known. His den mates, his leader, Emberheart-they would all be gone. Unless he and the others were able to function as one, then they wouldn't stand a chance against the mysterious threat. _'We must train,' Shadowsoul told them. 'We have to become strong and ready when the threat finally arrives.'_ Those words flashed through the tabby tom in an instant. The Shadowclan cat was right: it was imperative that they were ready. Sleep finally began to take effect as Silverfur realized that he was losing consciousness. Releasing a fatigue yawn, the silver-colored male departed into the realm of dreams, but not before the words of Oceanpelt whispered through his mind. _You have an unlimited amount of wisdom..._

By the time Silverfur was awake, he leapt in shock at the discovery that it was almost sun high. Dashing toward the entrance area, Silverfur saw that most of the cats were already out - and - about. Sudden embarrassment washed over the newly appointed warrior as he realized how badly he slept in. Silverfur decided to head toward Lakestar's den to find out what his next objective would be, but before he could even attempt the short and easy trek, he was greeted by a friendly voice.

"Good afternoon, Silverfur," Twinpaw chirped

"Oh, hello Twinpaw," Silverfur responded.

"I just came by to thank you for getting me the supplies from last night."

"You are welcome," Silverfur gave his chest fur a couple of licks before responding again. "It was nothing."

If anything, Silverfur was glad that the young apprentice asked him to find more herbs for the supply den; it served as an excuse to go and meet with the other cats. After they were able to return home, Silverfur retraced his steps and returned home with a mouthful of herbs.

"Well," Twinpaw spoke sheepishly. "I got to go, see you later."

"Off to meet with _your_ molly?" Silverfur joked.

Twinpaw stopped in his tracks. Silverfur saw the apprentice shaking nervously and his fur growing hot with embarrassment; it didn't surprise the tom to see his friend act this way because he knew the cause to it. He would never admit it, but Twinpaw had a small crush on the more experienced medicine cat, Greenrose. Though she was three moons older than Twinpaw, she showed promise at an old age and given the task of medicine cat after the previous one passed away. After Twinpaw was chose the path of a healer, he was made Greenrose's apprentice; it didn't take long for the younger tom to become infatuated with her.

"Hey, Twinpaw," Silverfur called. "Are you all right?"

Twinpaw jumped at the sound of the warrior and remained still afterwards. He turned to face the silver tabby and his fur fluffed up.

"Sorry, Silverfur," Twinpaw stuttered. "I have to go!" Before his friend could respond, Twinpaw took off in a flash, leaving the confused Silverfur alone.

"Hello, Silverfur," Said cat turned around to see Emberheart purring in humor; Silverfur realized that she must've saw what was going on between him and Twinpaw. "Are you busy?"

"Wha-what," Silverfur stammered. "No, I'm not busy! What is it that you want?"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in sparring with me, if you would like?"

"You...and I...spar," Silverfur questioned.

"To help Brownpaw, of course," Emberheart corrected quickly. Her fur began to puff up causing her to lick them furiously. She turned her eyes back on Silverfur, who was bewildered at Emberheart's action. "I mean, she has been working very hard, but she still needs help on some of her techniques. I wanted to show her how to do it properly, but I will need a partner. Will you help me?"

"Okay, why not," Silverfur meowed.

Emberheart nodded in gratitude and beckoned Silverfur with her tail. Together they made their way toward the river, where Brownpaw was sleeping on a pile of leaves. Shaking the tired apprentice she jumped in fright and landed on her legs in a battle stance formation. When she saw the two warriors, she fell on her rump in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Emberheart," Brownpaw squeaked.

Glossing over Brownpaw's apology, Emberheart directed her apprentice back onto her bed and asked Silverfur to stand in opposite direction from Brownpaw. Afterwards, Emberheart stood beside Silverfur and looked back at her apprentice.

"Let us begin, Brownpaw," Emberheart instructed. "The first thing you need to work on is how to react to an incoming attack." She met Silverfur's gaze and instantly understood where this was going. "I will attack Silverfur and he will try to dodge me, but also counter with an attack of his own. Are you ready, Silverfur?"

Silverfur gave a curt nod and moved a feet away from the she-cat. They both fell into a battle stance and proceeded with the false training. Emberheart bared her teeth toward the tom, who counter with a barrage of hisses and spitting. After the pair circled each other, Emberheart dropped on all four and sprang high into the air; the move was so quick that Silverfur couldn't react until it was too late. As the she-cat fell from the sky, Silverfur braced himself for impact. Suddenly, time seem to slow down because as Emberheart's descent grew slower and slower with each passing minute.

_How in the name of-_ Silverfur thought in disbelief. Before he could finish his thoughts another voice appeared inside his head._ Roll out of the way! _Responding to the voice, Silverfur quickly rolled out of the way of Emberheart's attack and faced her side of her shoulder. _Now, rush her to the ground!_ Obeying the words of the voice, Silverfur rammed his head to Emberheart's shoulder and knocked her to the dirt floor and held his forepaw to her throat.

The match was over, but the outcome was still the same: all three cats were shocked at what just transpired. Brownpaw's mouth was gaped open, Emberheart's eyes were as round as pebbles, and Silverfur was beyond shocked; no, he was..._amazed._ Silverfur was already aware of his abilities, but he didn't know that he could do this. And what was that voice he heard while facing Emberheart? Then it dawned to him - it was Oceanpelt's voice. But that didn't explain to him on how Emberheart's movement slowed down before him. Suddenly, he remembered: "You can read your opponent's movement". Oceanpelt said.

"Silverfur," Brownpaw exclaimed, unable to contain the surprise in her voice. "How did you do that?"

Silverfur released his hold on Emberheart and moved away. "I don't really know," he answered. "I...just acted."

"But it was so fast," Brownpaw went on. "She just leapt into the air and you acted as though you saw it coming! That was awesome!"

"I just got lucky,"

"There is no such thing as luck," Emberheart meowed. She was now facing the confused tabby. "You either know how to respond in battle, or you don't. What you just did is an example on what to do when facing an enemy cat. Be happy with yourself, Silverfur."

Silverfur could hardly breathe. Emberheart, the she-cat he had always admired, had just complemented him. And she was being serious with him. It took every amount of Silverfur's self-control to not start meowing in delight and make a horse of himself - not in front of Emberheart. As Silverfur calmed down a bit, he saw a small figure appear behind Emberheart. The creature stood at the river's edge and pushed her face farther onto the watery surface.

"Hey," Silverfur called out to the small figure, but it was too late. The creature jerked its head in his direction and fell into the deep river. "Oh, mouse dung!"

Passing the two she-cats, Silverfur sprinted toward the river and jumped into the liquid bed. Complete darkness surrounded the riverclan cat as he struggled to find his place in the underwater environment. When all seemed at its worst, Oceanpelt's voice rung inside Silverfur's psyche and he found himself listening to her voice:_ Stop struggling and open your eyes, mouse brain._

Pausing for a minute, Silverfur did as Oceanpelt instructed and opened his eyes. When that happened, he was speechless. Everything looked so gorgeous and breathtaking as he saw the rocks and fishes fly by him. As he looked around, he caught sight of a small creature soaring through the current, flailing her paws and trying to breathe.

_It's a kit._ Silverfur thought immediately.

_Excellent!_ Oceanpelt's voice appeared once more. _Use the current to reach the kit; swim with it, not against it!_ Remembering her advice, Silverfur shot through the fast-pacing water and bit the kit by the scruff of her neck. He swam up the water until he spoke the surface and swam diagonally toward land. Once he reached the edge of the river, he forced his way out of the water and placed the motionless kitten on the ground. Fear gripped Silverfur's heart as he stared at the unresponsive, young kit.

"Silverfur!"

Said cat turned toward the voice of Emberheart. Her expression was that of fear and dread as she looked down at the motionless lump of fur.

"Creamkit," Emberheart let out a terrified wail. Silverfur watched as the warrior paced back-and-forth balling in sorrow, screaming with dread like a mother who had just lost her kit.

The tabby tom looked on with sorrow in his heart as he grieved for the loss of the two month old kit, as well as pitied the she-cat for losing such a friend._ Creamkit…Emberheart._ Silverfur thought.

_Enough!_ Oceanpelt's voice hissed through Silverfur's mind. The gray colored cat blinked in surprise as the starclan cat spoke. He searched the area for any sign of her, but remembered that no one else could see her.

_The she-kit is not dead, yet. Do you wish to save her?_ Silverfur shook his head rapidly._ Then listen to every word I say._ Following Oceanpelt's command, Silverfur did everything he was instructed to do: First, he straightened himself up and padded toward Creamkit. Next, he shooed the bewildered Emberheart away and placed his forepaw on Creamkit's throat and began rubbing it gently. Afterwards, he placed his muzzle on her's and exhaled his air into her. He repeated this process again and again, with no show of any progress.

Suddenly, Creamkit began to cough up water and she regained consciousness.

"Creamkit," Emberheart yelled at the realization that the kit was alive.

She rushed to her side and began licking her head frantically. The cream colored kit looked around in a daze and tired from her little misadventure, but at least she was alive. Emberheart looked at Silverfur and couldn't bring herself to say anything; after what transpired, she didn't know what to say. However, given the circumstance, Silverfur already knew what she wanted to say and bowed before her.

"You are welcome," Silverfur meowed.

As the two cats stared into each other's eyes, they didn't hear the approaching sounds of alley cats. Both warriors turned to see a group of cats running toward them; in front of them was Lakestar, Greenrose and Twinpaw. The group of cats gathered around the three cats and the medicine cats began checking on Creamkit. As she was being looked on, the rest of the cats turned their attention back on Emberheart and Silverfur. The first to speak was Lakestar, accompanied by Brownpaw.

"Brownpaw told us everything," Lakestar explained as he faced the two warriors. "Thanks to the both of you, Creamkit will live."

"Emberheart! Silverfur!"

The group let out a victorious cheer, much to Silverfur's embarrassment. He was not use to this form of congratulations and didn't know how to respond to it. Before he could say anything, Emberheart made herself heard.

"Wait," her voice sounded through the forest as every cat turned toward her, including Silverfur. "I don't deserve to be praised like this. It was Silverfur who jumped into the river, saved her, and revived her," she said while facing Silverfur. "If anything, he is the one that deserves to be praised - not me."

Every cat now focused on the silver tabby. He tried to ignore the gaze that befell him, but it was unavoidable. His eyes fell to the dirt floor and his tail wagged back-and-forth in unease. The sound of footsteps approaching him made him look up to see Lakestar a whisker-length away from him. His eyes were serious and showed a form of pride to the young tom.

"Is she telling the truth," Lakestar asked. Silverfur nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a low purr erupted from his throat as he placed his tail on the cat's shoulder once more. "Then let me the first to thank you for all that you've done, Silverfur."

"Silverfur! Silverfur!"

Now all the cats, including Emberheart, began to cheer Silverfur's name. As he looked around is eyes suddenly fell on Creamkit; she still appeared weary, but she looked better than she originally did. Standing beside the two medicine cats was a cream-and-brown colored queen who remained by her daughter's side; it was Creamkit's mother, Vanillafur. As he looked on at the motherly affection she bestowed onto her daughter, all of the negative emotion he once felt vanished. Seeing the grateful looks on the group of cats made Silverfur purr with joy.

"Thank you, Oceanpelt," Silverfur whispered low enough for no other cat to hear his prayer. He waited for her to respond, but all he received was a grouchy snort.

_That will be the only time I lend you advice, tom,_ Oceanpelt rasped._ Next time, you will be on your own. And never forget: you have unlimited wisdom._


	11. Chapter 9

"Let all available warriors appear under high ledge," the Thunderclan deputy's voice roared through the camp.

At his command, four warriors and one apprentice appeared before him. Talonclaw sighed because he was expecting more to show up, especially one that was actually a warrior. However, he decided to take what he had and be grateful for the additional help.

"What do you want us to do, Deputy Talonclaw," squeaked Yellowpaw.

Talonclaw looked down and saw the apprentice shake his tail around, eager to perform a task for the sake of the clan. A purr erupted from the older tom's throat as he looked at the determined cat.

"First of all, it's _Talonclaw_ only," Talonclaw corrected. "Second, I thought it would be time to set up some groups."

Every cat present nodded in unison. Talonclaw looked into each cat's eyes and could see how ready they were and how prepared they were to prove themselves. Talonclaw gave a curt nod, indicating that he approved of their zeal.

"Good, then let us began," Talonclaw commanded. He stared at Yellowpaw and his large, calico mentor, Blackshell. Using his tail, he pointed the two toms in the direction of the forest. "Blackshell and Yellowpaw, find another warrior and apprentice, and go search for prey."

"All right," Yellowpaw chirped in delight before running off into the forest.

"Get back here, Yellowpaw," Blackshell hissed, but his command fell on deaf ears. Shaking his head in annoyance he darted off in the direction Yellowpaw was heading to.

The rest of the cats looked on in humor, except for one. The dark red she-cat glared at the spectacle and merely shook her head in disgust. Her eyes locked onto Talonclaw's and all amusement he felt evaporated as he stared into the warrior's hypnotic, blue eyes.

"Is there something you wish to say, Bloodlock," Talonclaw asked.

All eyes fell on her after Talonclaw called her out. She ignored the questionable gazes she received from her clan mates and remained focus on the deputy.

"Nothing at all," Bloodlock meowed sarcastically. "I'm just waiting patiently for my next mission, Talonclaw, if you don't mind?"

A low growl began to form in the tom's throat, but he forced himself to relax and ignore his clan mate's remark.

"All right then, Bloodlock," Talonclaw ordered. "If you're so eager to do some work, gather any available apprentices and take them to the training ground to better their performances in defensive and offensive attacks."

Bloodlock bowed before the Thunderclan deputy and stalked in the direction of the apprentice den. Once that was finished he turned toward cats and gave out their roles.

"Stonepelt," he looked at the brown tom. "I need you to go the entrance and help repair the outer walls. There should already be some warriors in that area to help you. And Tornear," he faced the lavender fur molly. "You're coming with me; Gentlefeathers needs someone to escort her while she collects herbs for the medicine den."

"Oh, okay," Tornear began awkwardly. "But...why doesn't Cloudstripe assist her?"

"Because he's busy experimenting with the other herbs to help...again." Talonclaw let out a sigh before heading toward the medicine den.

Tornear was quickly by the tom's side and followed his lead. Upon reaching the entrance way, they were greeted by a gentle purrfrom the apprentice. Her fur was a mixture of orange and red, and her eyes were sky blue. In short, she was a very attractive she-cat to moon over.

"Greetings, Talonclaw and Tornear," Gentlefeathers bowed before the pair. The two warriors accepted her welcome and returned it with salutes of their own. "I thank you both for giving up your free time to help with the restacking of fresh herbs."

"No problem," Tornear reassured. "Without your remedies, you wouldn't be able to heal any of our warriors; it's only fair that we help out."

"She's right," Talonclaw added in.

Gentlefeathers blinked in gratitude for the two warriors help. With a beckon of her tail, the three cats began their march into the forest.

Upon reaching the grass - colored garden, Gentlefeathers asked the two warriors to assist her in gathering the right ingredients: sambucus, dandelions, poppy seeds, and algae. Though they agreed to help they remained silent because they had no knowledge of what each herb were used for. As they continued to scavenge the forest floor, Talonclaw found it difficult to find the right ingredients; he was a warrior and warriors didn't follow the same path as a medicine cat would. Despite the level of difficulty, Talonclaw continued with his search for Gentlefeathers' sake.

"Excuse me, Talonclaw," the deputy turned his head and saw Gentlefeathers looking at him in amusement, much to his embarrassment. He looked down and saw that she already had half of the flowers she needed. His eyes went in search for Tornear and saw her mouth full of algae. Seeing that he had nothing to present the medicine-cat with, he held his head down in shame. "There is no need to feel sadden, Talonclaw," she went on. "You did your best and that is all I can ask from you."

Talonclaw didn't fill entirely convinced, though. But what surprised him the most was when he received a lick from Gentlefeathers, herself, much to his disbelief. He quickly scanned the area for any signs of Tornear, praying to Starclan that she didn't see that. Gentlefeathers must have sensed his discomfort because she let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry," she assured. "I'm not trying to take you away from Tornear or anything,"

Talonclaw was about to respond, but Gentlefeathers held up her tail for silence.

"I know that you've been mooning over Tornear for quite some time," she led on. "To be honest, I think she fills the same way about you too. The problem is that she doesn't know how to express herself."

Talonclaw began to fluster as his fur began to stand on ends and his body grew hot. He faced the medicine-cat's cobalt irises with his purple - colored eyes and growled half-heartedly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he whispered.

Gentlefeather did not seem, at all, affected by the talon's false threat. If anything, she purred even louder.

"You don't like meeting her eyes when you both speak. Your fur brushes against her whenever you're padding together during an assignment. Finally, you try to avoid her whenever you're with her for too long."

Gentlefeathers listed down all the facts concerning his relationship with the scarred she-cat. Talonclaw remained silent. He knew when he was defeated and it was clear to both former den mates that Gentlefeathers had outwitted him, yet again. Unable to hide his doubts any longer, he finally gave in.

"Any advice, then" Talonclaw asked.

"Just be yourself and find out what you both have in common."

Talonclaw nodded. It sounded silly, but when it came to Gentlefeathers she was the she-cat to consult to when it came to these kinds of situations. The medicine-cat picked up her ingredients and beckoned Talonclaw to follow her, who called out Tornear's name and let her know that it was time to go. Once the three cats arrived back to camp, they were greeted by the face of the older medicine-cat. His yellow irises remained lock on his apprentice as she padded past him and into the storage space. Once she was gone, the white - colored tom faced the two warriors.

"There you go," Tornear meowed after dropping her supply by the older medicine-cat.

Without showing any form of gratitude, the older tom clenched onto the rest of the herbs and stalked back into the den. _What a creepy tom._ Talonclaw thought as he and Tornear padded toward the fresh - kill pile. Talonclaw looked at the she-cat and noticed her glaring at the ground. The red tom guessed that Tornear felt disrespected by Cloudstripe's disrespect; he felt the same way, but he didn't let it get the best of him.

"What's with your sister," Talonclaw asked, hoping to break the silence. "She seems colder than she usually is."

"She's just upset because she wasn't chosen to be deputy," she explained "I'm not surprised; I would choose you over my power-hungry, self-centered, half sibling!"

"If only I could understand what you were going through," Talonclaw sighed.

"Trust me, you don't want to have a sister like mine," Tornear assured her friend.

They both laughed at the joke until they made it to the hole containing the clan's food. Picking out a fresh squirrel the two warriors found a place to sit and began devouring their meal, all the while ignoring snickers from other campers.

"While we're on the topic of siblings," Tornear went on. "How is being an older kin working for you?"

"I'm a bit happy," Talonclaw admitted. "I'm looking forward to it. It's going to be very exciting to have another member to join the clan."

"Just as long as he doesn't act like my sibling," Tornear meowed.

The two cats balled in laughter. After they had finished their meal Talonclaw bid farewell to his friend and padded toward his leader's den. When Talonclaw approached the open den, he was greeted with a grunt from his father. Talonclaw bowed before his leader and took a seat before the aged Thunderclan leader.

"How is the role of deputy coming along for you," Lockestar questioned.

"A bit of a challenge," Talonclaw admitted. "I had no idea that organizing patrols or activities could be so hard."

"You will learn to accept it," Lockestar responded as he readjusted himself. "If you think being a deputy is hard, wait until you become leader; you will wish that you stayed a warrior after that."

Talonclaw had to suppress a laugh. He had never once heard his own father make a joke. Actually, Talonclaw didn't even know that his father could form a joke. However, in the back of his mind, Talonclaw knew that his father didn't summon him just for good humor; knowing the ancient tom, this meeting had to do with his training progress.

"To be honest, Lockestar," Talonclaw began. "Auraheart sounds more like a medicine-cat than a warrior." Lockestar looked at the deputy quizzically, but he proceeded. "All she does is talk about different herbs and how they work. She also tells me about the warriors of our past and what they did during their previous life."

"That does sound like Auraheart," Lockestar yawned. "She was originally a medicine-cat apprentice before becoming a warrior, and she was prone to telling the history of our clan. Don't let it upset you; she has strange ways of teaching her apprentices. One another subject: how has your training been?"

"Apparently, the prophecy is true..." Talonclaw sounded awkward. "Yesterday, I asked some of the warriors for a mock battle; I told them that it would help with the apprentice's training. I was injured a few times, but...I felt as though I could keep fighting. I even performed techniques that I didn't know I knew. After the fight, I was the only one who was still standing, despite having been struck down the most. Everyone was shocked to see what I did, including me."

"Your powers must be developing as you progress in your training." Lockestar concluded.

The Thunderclan deputy still felt uncertain about his abilities. Ever since the Shadowclan cat told them that they must train for the approaching danger, Talonclaw had been pushing himself every day to improve his skills. Though he would get stronger, he didn't like the idea of being "special" from the other cats: there was no challenge, no honor, and no fun if it was easy to defeat. Part of him enjoyed the idea of being different from his clan mates, but one side felt as though he was being dishonest about not telling his other clan mates. It was all so confusing to the newly-made deputy.

"You seem distracted," Talonclaw awoke from his father's meow. His head jerked up and saw concern flash in those aged eyes of his. Talonclaw began to stutter, unable to respond to his leader. Instead, Lockestar stalked past him and beckoned him with his tail. "Follow me." he commanded.

With Lockestar leading the way, the two cats made it toward the entrance where Lockestar ordered his son to heel. He did as he was instructed to do and they both stood at the edge of the high ledge. Talonclaw followed his father's gaze, but all he saw was the forest, grass, and the cats - alive and at work._ What is the meaning of this?_ Talonclaw thought.

"Beautiful, is it," Lockestar questioned his son, not taking his eyes off the scenery ahead of him. "Look at this place, Talonclaw. This all belongs to the clan and no one else: the prey, the trees, grass - everything we have, we worked and fought for. Something evil will come and try to take it all away. We cannot allow that to happen." There was a growl at the end of his sentence. Talonclaw remained silent as his father continued with his speech.

"I know you feel as though I'm putting a lot on your shoulders, Talonclaw, and for that I am sorry," the Thunderclan leader placed his tail on the deputy's shoulders. The dark red tom felt surprised at the leader's gesture. "I won't be around forever, so it's imperative that you are strong and ready for whatever happens. If anyone can do this it's you."

Talonclaw could not believe what he had just heard. Lockestar, the proud leader of Thunderclan, was actually afraid of the future. He knew that his time was coming and it was important that his son was prepared for inevitable. Talonclaw looked down at the camp, the home he grew up in over the years, and turned away. The idea of it all being wiped out; it was all too much for the deputy. As though a fire had been lit, Talonclaw's eyes opened and audaciously faced the blue sky. No matter what darkness befell his clan, he was determined see it to the end and protect his home, even at the cost of his own life. Everyone he loved was counting on him and he was not about to let them down - not by a long shot.


	12. Chapter 10

The two clan cats padded through the forest during sun high; they had already finished their assigned roles for the clan and were given some time off before they were called again for help. During their break, Rosepaw beckoned Windpaw to the forest, where the Windclan tom was positive that it was another attempt for the female to woo him. He was proven wrong, however, once she told him about of the upcoming event.

"You mean the Clan Tournament?" Windpaw blinked curiously at Rosepaw. "What's that all about, anyway?"

"You don't know," Rosepaw gasped.

Windpaw shook his head and Rosepaw could only shake her head.

"You really are hopeless," Rosepaw sighed. "Alright then, let me explain it to you."

"I'm all ears," Windpaw joked.

"Every season, the four clans gather at the meeting spot and hold an annual event, in which cats from different clans and of different ranks participate in numerous events; the winner of each event will gain a reward; said reward varies in different group." Rosepaw explained. As Windpaw listened on, he shook his head in acknowledgement.

"I remember now," Windpaw chirped in. "Bluetail told me that story when I was a kit. She said that it was to honor the day that the four clans came into existence and to honor our ancient tradition."

Rosepaw nodded in agreement.

"But I think it's only an excuse for the elders to chat with one another and gamble over fresh - kill," Windpaw retorted.

"That or to spy on us," Rosepaw added. The tom turned toward the molly in disbelief and she met his gaze with a bemused purr. "I'm just kidding!"

The pair squealed in joyous humor as they came to a stop on the forest floor. All suddenly grew quiet as the two cats realized that they were the only ones present. Windpaw suddenly felt his fur grow out and Rosepaw vice - versa. The difference, however, was that it wasn't embarrassment he felt; it was something entirely different to the young tom. Mix emotions soon found its way in his heart as his pupils remained bound to Rosepaw's appearance; the young she-cat noticed this and quickly turned her head away - fortunate for Windpaw's sake.

Hours seemed to have gone by as the two Windclan cats remained silent underneath the forest leaves.

When Windpaw gained the courage to face his den mate, his voice sounded weak and dry: "Sorry," he apologized.

"Hey, Windpaw," Rosepaw's eyes glistened. "Let's go talk to Acornstar. Maybe he'll allow us to participate in the games!"

Before Windpaw could respond, the she-cat dashed back toward the base as though danger was near. The tom had no choice but to follow after her, and yet he couldn't shake off that sudden tingle he felt when confronted by the younger cat. He immediately shook it off and proceeded after Rosepaw.

Are you sure that you don't wish to participate, Emberheart," Silverfur questioned the distant warrior. "You would be very impressive in the fighting and hunting competition."

"I appreciate your compliments, Silverfur," Emberheart replied. "But I don't think I'll be welcomed by the other cats. Do not forget: I was a rogue."

"Nonsense," Silverfur countered. "You're a warrior of Riverclan and no one will dare say otherwise." Without thinking, Silverfur slowly wrapped his tail around the warrior's slender structure. Emberheart shot a look at the white tabby, but his eyes were full of concern and his intent was pure. "There's no need to distance yourself, Emberheart. You're among friends who are willing to throw their lives away for another clan mate."

The lavender - colored molly suddenly tensed up and leapt away from Silverfur; when she recovered, she faced the tom with her fur hackling and her teeth bared.

"I don't need you or anyone else to save me like some kit," she spat. "I can protect myself!" Emberheart immediately regretted her choice of words. The molly stared at the tom and saw a hurt expression beginning to form on his muzzle. Emberheart away and began walking in the opposite direction, but not before mumbling under her breath: "You're so naive."

Silverfur, on the other hand, was left petrified by Emberheart's words. It wasn't like he was trying to insult her; he was just reminding her that she will always have a home here in the clan. He didn't mean to make her feel inadequate.

Before she gone, Silverfur was able to reach her: "It's not too late to change your mind, if you want."

Emberheart twitched her left ear, indicating that she had heard and then vanished into the terrains. Silverfur looked on as he realized the outcome to his mistake; his chance to impress the she-cat was near impossible because of his level of ignorance. With his head bowed Silverfur trekked toward the lake, defeated and embarrassed. Upon reaching the lake bed his eyes caught sight of Jaggedtooth, sitting in the shallow water. Before Silverfur could react, the older tom spotted him. A joyous mumble erupted from his throat as he beckoned the tabby tom with his tail.

"Oh, Silverfur," Jaggedtooth called. "Don't be afraid; I won't bite." Silverfur chuckled at the calico tom's remark and made his way toward him The Riverclan warrior stretched across the mossy floor and allowed his forepaws to slip in the cool water. Jaggedtooth chuckled once he saw the peaceful expression form on the young warrior's muzzle.

"Refreshing, isn't it," Jaggedtooth commented; Silverfur nodded. "I thought so. So, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Nothing much," Silverfur lied.

"Is that so?" Jaggedtooth questioned. "So your sudden depression has nothing to do with Emberheart?"

The male froze and jerked his head in the direction of the suspicious cat. He tried to speak, but his throat felt dry and his voice was rasp. The calico tom bellowed in laughter at the sight of his shamed companion.

"I thought so," Jaggedtooth chuckled. "You were trying to woo Emberheart again, weren't you?"

"Shut up," Silverfur shouted, unable to hide his failures.

The tone had died down and was replaced by the sound of the calico tom's purr.

"Relax," Jaggedtooth soothed the tabby's rage. "I'm not trying to offend. Quite the contrary: I understand your feelings."

Silverfur blinked at Jaggedtooth's revelation. This caused the huge tom to shyly turn his head away. Silver tilted his head in intrigue because he had never known the huge cat to be shy, let alone have feelings for someone else.

"Who is she," Silverfur asked.

"That's none of your concern," Jaggedtooth retorted defensively.

Silverfur stepped back at the warrior's sudden change; obviously, he didn't want to discuss his relationship problem. Not wanting to upset the oversized warrior, Silverfur took an alternate approach.

"Any advice on how to get her to realize me," Silverfur questioned.

Jaggedtooth pondered on what he could say to the younger cat; after much thought an idea came to mind: "Why not enter in the clan tournament?" he asked.

Silverfur blinked but did not speak.

"It would make perfect sense," Jaggedtooth assured his mate. "Once she sees your skills, she'll want you as a mate!"

"You really think so..." Silverfur whispered, his fur growing hot by the minute.

"Of course," Jaggedtooth leapt out of the shallow pool and trekked back toward the camp with Silverfur in pursuit.

"Trust me kit," Jaggedtooth pressed. "If there's anything I know, it's how to get a she - cat to notice you!

"You want us to participate in the clan tournament," Shadowsoul asked.

The Shadowclan leader remained seated in his den as all four cats looked on; Shadowsoul, Gemheart, Nightclaw, and Dusktail were summoned by their deputy to meet with their leader for a special meeting. The problem, however, was that Shadowsoul wasn't expecting the request to be so...questionable.

"Is there a problem," Blackstar growled, obviously trying to detect any form of treachery.

"Not at all," Shadowsoul corrected himself, unable to meet his father's menacing glare. "I apologize."

"Good," Blackstar gave a curt nod and all present bowed. "You shall meet with Darkheart and he will escort you to the meeting ground. Do not be late!"

"Yes," afterwards the four cats disappeared through the hollow entrance and into the center of Shadowclan camp.

"What the fox dung was that," Gemheart's fur was bristling in fury. Shadowsoul merely met her gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"I agree," Dusktail added. "Your father is a dangerous cat to be enemies with: to question him could lead to a violent death."

Shadowsoul growled underneath his breath, but remained silent.

"What is your reason," Nightclaw questioned.

"That is none of your concerns," Shadowsoul barked.

Without waiting for a reply, Shadowsoul stalked into warrior's den and drifted into a state of sublime rest. As he slept thoughts began to plague his mind as he twisted and turned uncomfortably:the omen about the rising storm...his ambitions on liberating his clan from the threat of his father...his desire to become the strongest cat of the forest -these and more swept through his thoughts as Shadowsoul paced through his dreamless nap. As the nightmare continued to grow, only one voice managed to reach his psyche; the words of his adoptive father ran through his ears:_ "The ability to give a strong command to others is an ability most are not gifted with," _Graywhiskers meowed. _"Never doubt yourself and never give up. I have faith in you son."_

"Hey, Shadowsoul!"

Gemheart's sounded through the den. The black tom shot up from his bed and shook off any pines that clung to his fur before making his way out. Gemheart padded beside him but her voice was still bitter and her movement stern.

"We better hurry," Gemheart hissed. "Darkheart is becoming impatient and I would prefer remaining on his good side."

Shadowsoul let out a snort, infuriating the bitter she-cat. When they arrived at the

Checkpoint, Darkheart, Nightclaw, and Dusktail were already waiting.

"What took you so long," the deputy demanded.

"I apologize for being late," Shadowsoul half-heartedly meowed.

Darkheart merely hissed at the tom's hollow excuse and stalked toward the entrance with the others following him. Shadowsoul was the last to leave but that didn't bother him. He was happy being by himself because it gave him time to think - to plan for the future.

Never, in all his years of living, has Talonclaw ever seen so many cats. Even the gathering paled in comparison to the large group now present. All cats - some from neighboring clans - had gathered here today in honor of the year when the four clans were formed and the warrior code was established. The Thunderclan deputy felt like a kit as he watched the cluster of fur grow large with every passing second. Truly, it was a sight to behold.

"Does the tournament excite you that much," Talonclaw twisted his head to see Tornear gazing across the sea of felidae. She met his gaze and purred in amazement. "Any ideas on what you're going to enter in?"  
>"The battle royal is where I'm headed to," Talonclaw proclaimed, puffing his chest up with pride.<p>

Tornear had to suppress a chuckle as she watched her companion make a fool of himself. With their fun now done they made their way to the gathering and found their spot among their rivals. When all was silent the four leaders greeted the large group of felines with much respect; they informed them of the history of the clans and why this day was a momentous day for them all; they also told them as to why these events were set up and of the prices they would receive if either one of their cats win any of the challenge: prey, herbs, or even a piece of land!

Talonclaw's mouth gaped open at the idea that his clan could gain a new piece of land should he win one of his matches. Or that he would replenish the fresh - kill pile even faster or get more medicine herbs for the medicine cat. At that moment, the deputy's mind was set: he would win all his events and prove to everyone that he and his clan were superior.

The tournament was underway and Silverfur stood in the center of the event; with sun high fast approaching, the time for one of the events was growing near. The white-gray tabby turned from his right to his left out of anxiety, for he knew not what to expect.

"Are you nervous," Jaggedtooth appeared behind the frightened tom.

"No," Silverfur lied behind gritted teeth. "Why would I be?"

But the truth for the matter was that Silverfur was beyond frightened - no, he was terrified! Immediate doubt began to fill the tom's mind as he faced the number of competitors: Swiftclaw from Windclan, Nightclaw of Shadowclan, Talonclaw of Thunderclan...and finally him, a slim, muscle-less cat of Riverclan that's about to get his fur ripped out.

"Well, good luck buddy," Jaggedtooth wished his den mate luck before jumping out of the large circle. "Bring the pain, and don't try to die!"

_Shut the fox up, Jaggedtooth!_ Silverfur thought with disdain. He immediately regretted his choice to participate in this event; he originally wanted to try his abilities in the scavenger exhibition, but the bulking tom goaded him into choosing this event in a flea-brained attempt to get Emberheart to notice him. He looked to his left and lo, the mentioned she-cat stood on the other side of the field, concern lingering on her face. When he told her that he was going to participate in the battle royal event, the tom was sure that she thought he had gone mad.

_"Are you sure," Emberheart sounded worried. "Those types of events are for cats who better with physical strength. That doesn't really fit you."_

_"Nonsense," Silverfur assured the she-cat. "I know a couple of tricks that will benefit me. Trust me: I will win."_

If only he was as sure as he was from before. Now, it would appear that Silverfur was about to join Starclan.

"Let the battle royal...begin!"

In an instant Silverfur was blinded by a wave of claw, fur, and teeth.

"Good luck in the forest dash, Windpaw," Rosepaw meowed

"We'll be rooting for you," Auburnheart added.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Windpaw remarked. "But I'm pretty sure that I'll win."

"Of course, who else would ever match up to your speed," Rosepaw bragged. "You're the fastest cat alive!"

"I know, right?"

"Don't be _too_ over confident," Auburnheart's voice became serious. "One of your opponent's has never lost in this event; he's a Shadowclan cat that no other has ever been able to defeat."

"Is that so," Windpaw sounded curious. "What's his name?"

Auburnheart looked away for a moment before replying. Rosepaw couldn't see it, but Windpaw could: the she-cat's fur tingled, her head faced the ground, and her movement seemed "off". The tom couldn't place his paw on it but something was definitely strange about the dark - colored molly.

"His name is...Shadowsoul," Auburnheart admitted

"What!"

Both she-cats stared at the tom as though he had gone mad. Windpaw realized his hostility and calmed down a bit.

"Sorry," Windpaw apologized. "It's just...that cat is so annoying."

"Maybe," Auburnheart whispered.

"What?"

"Oh-" Auburnheart hesitated. "Nothing - It's nothing."

Windpaw blinked twice._ Did I hear right?_ He thought with disbelief. _Did Auburnheart make a compliment to this male - a Shadowclan cat at that?!_ Windpaw couldn't understand how she even knows about him? Did they meet during his recuperation? Windpaw shrugged it off, but he still remained suspicious.

"Shadowsoul..." Rosepaw thought deeply. "Isn't he that black tom that looks like Windpaw?"

"Yeah," Windpaw nodded. "He's an arrogant snob." And Windpaw meant that. Since the two cats met, he felt a very bad wind come off the Shadowclan cat's fur. There was something menacing about him; it was like as though he was a Dark Forest Warrior in disguise or something. Whatever the case, he didn't trust the cat one bit, and it was worse because he would have to work alongside with him; Just his luck.

"Is he really that bad," Rosepaw questioned.

"You don't know the half of it," Windpaw complained as they made their way to the starting point.

"Well I don't know about you two, but he seems really..." Rosepaw stopped in midsentence and stood petrified.

"Rosepaw," Windpaw questioned. "What's got into you...?"

Said - cat turned and saw the cause to the molly's paralysis. Standing before him was a charcoal cat with red irises and a vicious snarl - the same cat they were originally discussing.

"Shadowsoul..." Windpaw let the word slide out in disgust.

The cat paid no attention to his counterpart and faced the two she-cats: Auburnheart looked away and Rosepaw hid behind the tom. When his eyes returned to Windpaw, his eyes glowed with annoyance.

"Greetings, to you all," he bowed before the two she-cats before facing his "ally". "Come, Windpaw. It's time to see who is considered the best."

With the cats all assembled, the howl erupted across the forest and the challengers sped across the grassy plains. With the race underway Windpaw was already in the lead with the others slowly growing distant. His confidence began to rise as he thought that he was going to win the challenge...or so he thought. Without any warning, a creature leapt into the air and nearly landed on Windpaw's skull. The Windclan cat misplaced his stepping and crashed onto the dirt floor. When he regained his vision, standing before him was none other than Shadowsoul, looking down at the cat as though he was a kit. Sudden fury coursed through the tom as he got back onto his feet and faced his newly-made rival.

"Nice try, 'Paw," Shadowsoul mocked. "But when it comes down to it, I'm the fastest cat alive!"

With that, he took off, leaving Windpaw by himself.

"We'll see about that..." Windpaw growled before running after the prideful tom.


	13. Chapter 11

The two warriors stood on opposite sides - each one waiting for the other cat to make the next move. The last two had already been defeated by the combined efforts of the chosen felines, now all that was left was to decide the winner of today's match. The two toms were staring each other down with the intent to kill; their claws were unsheathed, their fangs bared, and their fur sticking out on ends.

"Go get him, Talonclaw!"

"Don't let up, Silverfur!"

In the center of the ring stood the two warriors of Thunderclan and Riverclan; Talonclaw was covered in scars that had yet to fully heal, but he remained on his paws as though he was not injured. Silverfur, on the other hand, was on the verge of losing conscious: His white fur was dyed crimson, the right side of his eye was swollen shut, and his breathing was growing short. It wouldn't be long before the Riverclan cat succumb to his wounds and pass out. It was imperative that he finish the match as soon as possible or he would lose.

"What's the matter, fish breath," Talonclaw taunted. He placed one paw forward and Silverfur stepped back. The white tom cringed in pain as red fluids dripped onto the floor. Talonclaw noticed instantly.

"If you're severely injured, then it's best that you submit," Talonclaw warned. "The last thing I would want is to be held accounted for crippling a rival cat."

"No need to worry about me," Silverfur lied. "I can still fight."

If only that was entirely true. Earlier on, some of the medicine - cats wanted to stop the match and patch up the remaining contenders, but both cats stubbornly refused; they assured them that they were fine and the healers reluctantly stood down. How Silverfur regretted that decision up till now.

_Mouse dung! _Silverfur cursed mentally. _Okay, think Silverfur. There has to be a way to defeat this tom. What do you know about him? _The Riverclan cat studied his opponent for a moment before coming to a conclusion:_ He's big, strong, has unusually long claws...and his endurance level is strangely high._ Silverfur thought and thought until finally, a plan began to form inside his mind.

"What will it be," Talonclaw shouted. "Shall we continue with this game, or have you come to your senses?"

Silverfur lashed out his tail and bared his teeth at the Thunderclan deputy. "Who gave you the right to decide, you flea - covered, molly!"

All cats present gasped at the Riverclan cat's sudden choice of words. Even Talonclaw was affected by the tom's taunt; the calmness he once felt was replaced by sudden malice as he glared venomously at the weakened cat.

"Hold...your tongue..." Talonclaw growled. "Don't think just because your nearly broken doesn't mean that I won't finish the job."

"Talonclaw," Silverfur spoke in a challenging voice. "If you're confident in your abilities, why don't you prove me wrong...you cowardly, gutless, mouse-hearted pussycat!"

"I told you to shut the fox up!"

With a sharp yowl, Talonclaw charged Silverfur with claws extended and teeth showing - just as Silverfur had predicted. The silver gray tom remembered the rumors on how Talonclaw is _supposedly_ as gullible as a mouse - hence, he was given the nickname "Mouse brain". Silverfur never believed the stories, but after seeing the tom's response he was proven wrong. This plan would definitely work. The deputy lunged at the brutalized tom in midair and held out his claws to pounce on him. In an instant, time began to slow between Silverfur and Talonclaw; compared to him the deputy's speed was equal to that of a snail.

"Got'cha," Silverfur whispered.

The white - gray tom rammed his head to the deputy's nose and he landed on his side. Everyone let out a shocked gasp at the sudden change in battle: Silverfur had gained the advantage and Talonclaw was now on the rebound. The deputy regained his stance and faced the dyed cat; his grew stood up on ends with embarrassment and rage. Silverfur's confidence began to grow as he realized that the deputy was, indeed, beatable. Returning back to his fighting stance, Silverfur prepared his next move. _I can do this._ He assured. _I can beat this cat!_ Putting much pressure on his hind legs, Silverfur pranced into the air, aimed directly at Talonclaw. The Thunderclan cat seemed confused by the reckless stunt, but he recovered long enough to regroup and prepare to counter. Unfortunately, his planned proved to no avail; instead, Silverfur landed behind Talonclaw instead of on top of him. Before he could act, Silverfur kicked his hind legs into the air, sending dust into the warrior's eyes. The tom screamed in agony as his attempt at wiping the dirt from his eyes grew worse with every second, all-the-while, the sound of purring resonated across the arena floor.

"I'll take it you didn't see that coming," Silverfur joked.

Enraged, Talonclaw charged after the location of the voice, but every time he took a swipe, Silverfur would dodge the attack with ease. This further infuriated the deputy as he repeated the process again and again, but he would continue to miss.

"Stand still you coward," Talonclaw screeched.

"And make it easier for you to strike me," Silverfur questioned. "If your technique wasn't so sloppy, you might have a chance of _actually_ hitting me."

"Bite me!"

Releasing a suppressed growl, Talonclaw charged directly toward Silverfur, who jumped to his side and avoided the claws.

"Too slow," Silverfur chirped with cockiness.

At the last minute, Silverfur bit down on Talonclaw's tail and held on tightly as the older warrior yelped in anguish. He shook his tail and ran across the field, but the white tom would not let go._ All right, then, _Silverfur contemplated. _Let's finish this game._ The warrior released his grip on the male cat and was sent sprawling onto the floor. He staggered onto his feet, but the damage was already gone; the cats that were currently watching murmured amongst themselves on the duration of the match. Most favor the weakened Silverfur over Talonclaw due to his miraculous comeback.

"Is Talonclaw toying with him, or is this Silverfur really that good?"

"Maybe the Thunderclan deputy isn't as powerful as everyone thought."

"That tom is kind of cute - for a Riverclan cat, of course!"

"C'mon, Silverfur; Wipe that gullible fur ball!"

The whispers only grew, to the point that Talonclaw couldn't tell whether or not they came from the crowd or from his own thoughts. Humiliation, resentment, and malice overcame the red tom as he shot his head in the direction of his "comrade". Silverfur saw the frenzy look in the Thunderclan's eyes and stood paralyzed in fright. He could neither move, nor speak, except tremble like a leaf and pray to the stars that he don't soil his fur._ Maybe I overdid it. _Silverfur gulped before backing away, but Talonclaw would not have any of that. Without any reasoning or thought, he rushed toward the silver tom like a fox to a rabbit. The distance grew ever so short and would appear as though the Thunderclan warrior was about to go in for the kill.

"You'll regret ever making fun of me," Talonclaw barked venomously.

Windpaw and Shadowsoul were neck-to-neck with each other during the distant run across the clan borders. Both cats were already far ahead the other competitors and had already passed the halfway marker, with no signs of fatigue or slowing down. Despite the change in terrain, Windpaw continued to fight past his breaking point and made sure that he was ahead of Shadowsoul. Unfortunately, Shadowsoul possessed the same level of stubbornness. Regardless of how difficult the dash was, his expression was nonchalant but his eyes beheld that same determined glow. Windpaw saw the invisible spark and couldn't help but meow.

"Not bad, faker," Windpaw panted between breathes. "You're pretty fast, after all."

Shadowsoul made no signs that he had heard his counterpart - his face remained stable and unfocused. This didn't bother Windpaw in the slightest; if anything, it confirmed his hypothesis about the isolated tom: he was definitely a competitor; just his luck.

"Y'know, Shadowsoul," Windpaw continued. "I'm pretty fast, too - faster than most cats within my clan." Shadowsoul tilted his eyes toward the tom but made no response. "I might even be faster than you!"

Finally, the temptation became too great for the warrior, and he was then forced to make a retort: "How so, _apprentice?"_ he sneered.

"I'll show you..." Windpaw snickered mischievously.

Windpaw began to slow his pace and fall back behind the black cat. The distance between them was now a feet, and Windpaw closed his eyes and concentrated._ Remember your training, _Windpaw thought. _Focus all of your power in your legs...breathe in through nose and out through mouth...imagine as though you were running with the wind itself - NOW!_

Windpaw's eyes shot up and he darted past Shadowsoul at blinding speed; the shocked look that appeared on his muzzle made even Windpaw laugh. Zooming across the field like a hawk diving for its prey, Windpaw sped through the land with ease.

"Didn't expect that, huh, Shadowsoul," Windpaw mocked. "For someone who will be our leader, how can you do so if you're behind the rest of the group?"

Realization coursed through Windpaw's mind as he found himself in Windclan territory; he smirked at the thought of his supposed victory.

_This is great, _Windpaw thought. _I'm going to win and finally burst that snobby tom's ego. _The Windclan tom rushed through the grassy plains and over the hill until finally he was on the track leading back toward the gathering spot. Victory was in the cat's claws until he felt a large paw strike him in the back. Windpaw landed face-first onto the ground floor with the weight of a strong paw pressing his face into the dirt. He struggled to open his eyes, and to his surprise it was none other than the dark cat of Shadowclan.

"Shadowsoul-"

Windpaw's voice was cut off by Shadowsoul's strength.

"You seem to have an arrogant problem," Shadowsoul stated coldly. "Having pride is all right, but if you can't back those words up, then they are all meaningless." Windpaw growled darkly at his twin but the tom was unfazed by his false threat. "Did you honestly think that you - an apprentice - had a chance against an experienced warrior, such as me? Don't make me laugh!"

"If you're so confident in your abilities," Windpaw squeaked. "Why are you so afraid, then?"

Shadowsoul showed no expression but Windpaw could detect a trace of curiosity behind his red eyes.

"Does the fear of another cat frighten you that badly that you resort to trickery to win," Windpaw continued. "That's a pathetic thing to do, don't you think?"

"What are you getting at," Shadowsoul snapped.

Windpaw snickered at the tom's sudden mood change, but went on with his point of discussion. "It's quite simple: let me finish the race."

Shadowsoul blinked at the Windclan cat's request.

"No powers used - use a nice-and-friendly race between two rival cats. That sounds fair. So..." Windpaw wiggled a free paw. "What say you?"

Shadowsoul merely glared at his lighter side. Any hope Windpaw had now quickly evaporated. He was fairly sure that Shadowsoul would ignore his deal and kill him then-and-there, but surprisingly no; Shadowsoul released his hold on the young tom and backed away from him. Windpaw stared at the cat, who gave him a threatening dead eye.

"Should you betray me," he warned. "You will curse Starclan for giving you a soul to live."

Windpaw nodded and the two cats took their place on clan territory.

"Oh, right -" Windpaw turned toward Shadowsoul. "How were you able to even catch up to me?"

Shadowsoul replied, "I tracked your scent, took a couple of shortcuts, and hid within the shades until I had you in my sights."

The black tom looked back at the blue-gray cat, whose expression was of shock.

"You may embody the wind, but I embody the shadows."

Time seemed to move slowly for Silverfur as he braced himself for the beating of his life. Making fun of Talonclaw proved to be a double-edged claw for the Riverclan tom: at first, he managed to gain an edge but then the tides had changed once more. Now, Talonclaw was enraged at being embarrassed and was going to take all of his frustration on Silverfur, who was running out of ideas. Just when things were at their worst, the chosen cat made one desperate attempt. He waited until the deputy of Thunderclan was almost a tail length away before making his move.

At the last minute, Silverfur fell on his back and Talonclaw fell on top. Ignoring the sickening stench that seeped from the clan cat's mouth, Silverfur used his hind legs and launched Talonclaw into the air; everyone, including Silverfur, watched as the deputy landed on the ground floor with a painful thud. Shockingly, Talonclaw seemed unaffected by the landing and came close to getting back up, but Silverfur would have none of that. Feeding off pure adrenaline, Silverfur landed directly on Talonclaw, left paw on his throat and claw unsheathed. Talonclaw stared in bewilderment as he realized what had just transpired. Silverfur saw his reflection and nodded to confirm his suspicion.

"Wisdom defeats strength," Silverfur meowed. "I won this fight."


	14. Chapter 12

"Are you serious?"

"I swear on our ancestors, that was how Silverfur won the match!"

The Windclan cat shook his head in disbelief at the words of his clan mate; he had known Silverfur for almost a complete season, and never once had he believed that he could ever defeat Talonclaw. It sounded too good to be true. He turned back and faced his companion as she began finishing her.

"So, what happened afterwards, Rosepaw?"

"Rosepaw," the light red she-cat shrieked, causing the blue-gray tom to fall over. "I'm not an apprentice anymore, Windsoul!"

The tom chuckled and nodded at his companion. "Fair enough, Warrior of Windclan, Rose_heart_." he addressed her.

As the male warrior stared at the female cat a wave of nostalgia washed over him like the wind itself. Two-and-a-half moons ago, when she was Rosepaw and he was Windpaw, the young tom would never have thought that the energetic and spunky she-cat would also graduate to warrior just like he did. Originally, Acornstar informed him that he would be the only apprentice to be given his assessment, but later on he said that Rosepaw would also be given a chance to prove her worth; no surprise that neither he nor Swiftclaw were too thrilled about the sudden change in plan. Regardless, the procedure went as planned and the two were given their mission: collect as many fresh-kills before sun high. Windpaw, at the time, felt confident with his chances of winning due to his "skills". After the two felines were given their instructions, they departed on grassy moors and began the hunt. By sun high Windpaw had caught two rabbits and presented them to the clan; when Rosepaw returned she had with her three mice (which were placed in hiding by Windpaw). Acornstar was about to make his decision, but Rosepaw's voice ranged across the camp.

"Wait," Rosepaw pleaded. "I have more to show you, Acornstar!"

Before the aged cat could respond, Rosepaw had already dashed out of the camp's entrance leaving everyone present puzzled, including Windpaw. Moments later, the young molly returned with a slain (non-venomous) snake and later on a fully grown jet-black hawk. Everyone was astonished by the fact that an apprentice was even capable of even completing such a task. All cats, young and old, stared at the she-cat, who responded by puffing up her chest fur: "Never underestimate a she-cat's determination!" she retorted.

In the end, both Windpaw and Rosepaw were given the title of warriors, as well as their new names: Windsoul and Roseheart. Since then, the pair has helped out in strengthening their base and going on assigned missions.

"I can't believe how fast things have changed," Windsoul commented. Roseheart looked up and saw a hint of sorrow befall the tom's muzzle. Windsoul stared into the murky sky and breathed out a sigh. "I kind of wish that everything stayed the way it did."

"Windsoul..." the blue and gray tom stared into his companion's jade-colored eyes and felt sorry for worrying her.

"Hey, you know I'm kidding, right," Windsoul gently pushed his friend to the side and she responded with a light chuckle.

"Windsoul! Roseheart!"

The two warriors stared at the lower part of their territory and saw Auburnheart and Skunkpelt calling them from afar.

"Come on," she shouted through the cold air. "Let's finish marking the lines so we can return back to camp!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Both felines raced across the damp plain and caught up to their den mates. Without a moment pause, the four Windclan cats continued on with their assignment and began circling their area. With every step they took, the weather grew worse. The sky became charcoal, the grass was now muddy and chilly, and the wind was picking up speed by the minute; it was obvious to the felines that a storm was blooming, and fast. Windsoul eyed the clouds suspiciously, as though lightning would strike the team but no such thing happened. Nonetheless, the idea of a storm coming made Windsoul anxious.

_The rising storm__,_ Windsoul remembered the prophecy that he was told of all those seasons ago. He was still an apprentice when informed of the ominous riddle from the Starclan cats, and since then he has been training his tail off just to be ready for the event. However, it would seem, to the blue gray tom's point of view that the warning was all false because nothing has happened yet. Regardless, though, that same annoying voice would constantly scratch at the back of Windsoul's mind:

"It's coming..." he mumbled quietly.

"Windsoul," the tom blinked and turned toward Skunkpelt, who was staring at him with an annoyed look glued onto his muzzle. "If you're finished daydreaming and conversing with yourself, then get a move on!" Windsoul returned the look with a rebellious snort before following after the senior warrior.

By the time the four cats had finished marking the borders rain descended onto the pack without mercy. Skunkpelt spat in disgust as rain sunk into his pelt and Auburnheart shook her head in an attempt to scatter the raindrops.

"It hate rain," Roseheart snapped. She stomped on the floor and mud splashed onto her fur and Windsoul's. Intense fury exploded out of the she-cat as she screeched into the stormy cloud.

"You and I, both," Windsoul growled in annoyance as more rain continued to assault him. "I can't see how Riverclan cats could possibly adapt to this kind of weather? Can we leave now - I'm freezing my tail off!"

"Alright," Auburnheart sighed. "We're going back home, everyone. Let us hurry before the weather gets worse."

Everyone nodded and began the trek back toward home when Windsoul suddenly stopped in his tracks. Something didn't seem right to the blue-gray tom as he studied the surrounding area. When nothing seemed abnormal, Windsoul looked up and began studying the clouds: everything was black, the wind sped up even quicker than it originally did, and thunder sounded through the area like a two leg instrument of some sort. Suddenly, lightning shot through the area like a falcon and disappeared just as quickly. Windsoul jerked toward his companions as adrenaline coursed through his medium-sized body.

"Everyone," Windsoul screamed as loud as he could. "Get down, now!"

"What-"

Roseheart didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Lightning struck the ground with so much force that a shockwave knocked everyone back. Windsoul was the first to regain consciousness and almost forgot to breathe; standing before him was a gigantic wall of fire that blocked their passage toward home. Frantically, Windsoul twisted his head back-and-forth, looking for survivors.

"Windsoul!"

The blue-gray cat turned and saw Auburnheart staggering across the scorched field, tired and frightened. Her light brown fur was stained black and the right side of her eye was shut. Windsoul rushed toward his friend and, without thinking, began rubbing his fur next to hers.

"Auburnheart, are you alright," Windsoul questioned.

"I'm alright," Auburnheart replied, a bit shaken with the sudden affection Windsoul expressed. "Skunkpelt is over there-" she pointed in the direction of a black-striped cat, who was slowly regaining consciousness. "-where's Roseheart?"

"Over there," Windsoul twitched his ear in the far right direction, where the body of Roseheart laid, limp and unresponsive. The two cats raced toward Roseheart, where Auburnheart began checking her for any signs of life. Fear began to form inside the tom at the idea that his friend was about to join their ancestors. Fortunately, when Auburnheart finished her inspection her expression was serious but relieved.

"She's out old, but I think she'll live," Auburnheart concluded. "However, we need to get her to the camp immediately."

"How," Windsoul demanded. "The only way back to camp is blocked by a fire that is starting to spread and the rain is slowing down!"

"There is one path we could take..."

Both cats turned and saw that Skunkpelt was fully awake and not as injured. Auburnheart and Windsoul were able to lift the dazed molly and placed her on Skunkpelt's back.

"Now what," Windsoul asked.

"That," Skunkpelt tilted his head and everyone saw what direction he meant. "We must go into Shadowclan territory."

Under normal circumstances, it is forbidden for clan cats to enter rival territory without special approval; otherwise accusations of spying or invading would come into play. Nevertheless it was imperative to the four cats that Roseheart seek medical attention at once. With Auburnheart leading the way and Windsoul staying behind to support Skunkpelt and Roseheart, the pack traveled deeper into the unknown territory. Hours seemed to have passed until Windsoul's patient seemed to have come to a breaking point. At last, Windsoul stomped toward Auburnheart and stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you know where we're going," Windsoul hissed. "It's been Starclan knows how long and so far we've haven't seen anything familiar!"

"I know what I am doing," Auburnheart retorted. "The fire is probably spreading across the field and the rain does not have enough power to fully extinguish it. The best course of action is to walk completely around it by making a couple of shortcuts through this forest."

Windsoul didn't actually enjoy the idea, but at the moment they were out of ideas and Roseheart did not look any better either. Speaking of which...

"Auburnheart..." Windsoul gave the molly a quizzical look. "Are you feeling all right?" The young warrior stared at his den mate and noticed something very wrong about her: her breathing became weak and rough, she began panting, as though out of breath, and her side was red and liquid dripped onto the ground.

"Auburnheart," Windsoul eyes grew wide with shock. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch," Auburnheart assured. "Also, keep your voice down. We need to get out of this forest before anyone can..."

Before the molly could finish her sentence, she collapsed onto the floor.

"No, Auburnheart," Windsoul screamed.

Skunkpelt saw what had happened and raced toward beside the she-cat, all the while keeping Roseheart balanced on her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Auburnheart got hurt when the lightning stuck," Windsoul reported. "I think something got lodged into her side!"

"Foxdung," Skunkpelt cursed.

Windsoul turned from Auburnheart and Roseheart. _Great._ Windsoul thought with disdain. First, it was Roseheart, then they get caught in a firestorm, afterwards, they get lost in the forest, where one of their best warriors succumbs to a potential fatal wound. At the moment, it looked as though Starclan was not with them._ Could this get any worse?_

"Hold it right there!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, four unknown cats jumped from out of the shadows and surrounded the unsuspecting felines. Standing before them were four Shadowclan warriors: Silentvoice, Dusktail, Crimsonpelt, and finally Shadowsoul.

_Oh foxdung..._

"Well, well, well..." Crimsonpelt sneered as he crept toward the exhausted team. "It would appear that we have a couple of intruders roaming through our territory."

His chuckle sounded dark and rusty, and the way he eyed the four cats sent a shiver down the blue tom's spine. It was obvious that neither he nor Skunkpelt would be able to face the four warriors by themselves, and with the two injured she-cats, it would be impossible to make a counter attack. Windsoul began eyeing the enemies suspiciously, desperately contemplating on a way to dissolve this problem; Crimsonpelt was stalking toward them as though they were pray, Silentvoice and Dusktail remained still but looked sympathetic. As for Shadowsoul, his expression looked irritated, as to say: _what are you doing?_

"Maybe we should remind these disrespectful cats what happens when they cross into our home," Crimsonpelt whipped his head around and glared threateningly at his den mates and both cats jumped in shock. Windsoul looked at the pair and saw the fear that lingered in their eyes. "Any objections?" he growled. Both cats shook their heads. "Good."

A menacing purr erupted from the tom's voice as he turned his eyes back toward Windsoul and Skunkpelt. Seeing the bloodlust in the marked warrior's eyes made Windsoul nearly soiled his fur; as for Skunkpelt, he smelled as though he already did. As the big cat took one mighty step forward, the two warriors remained petrified, determined to protect their comrades, but also terrified of the maniac tom. Just when things appeared at their worst...

"That will not be needed," Shadowsoul finally stepped in. Every cat present looked shock as the black cat stood in front of the older tom. The only one not affected by Shadowsoul's boldness was Crimsonpelt, who sneered at the tom with disgust.

"What are you getting at, _brother?"_ Crimsonpelt growled.

_Brother!_ Windsoul thought with disbelief as he stared at the two cats. _Those to are actually related?_ Upon closer examination, Windsoul could make out one similarity: those same red eyes. Nonetheless, Windsoul could not accept that those two cats were blood-related.

As the two Windclan cats stood there Shadowsoul whispered something into his brother's ear. It was hard to hear them, but judging by the big cat's expression he didn't like it. Windsoul lost count at how many hours had passed and he was getting edgy with every passing second; Roseheart was still unresponsive and Auburnheart grew paler. He knew his and Skunkpelt's chances were low, but if they had to, they would be left with no choice but to fight. As rain continued to fall on the cats, Windsoul grew angrier at Shadowsoul for his lack of help. The two cats were supposed to be helping each other, but Shadowsoul acted as though he did not care about him or the others. When it seemed as though the discussion was over Crimsonpelt turned his back and stocked away in a fit of rage, but Shadowsoul and the others gathered around the four cats.

Acting on instinct, Windsoul and Skunkpelt fell into a defensive position and waited for the three cats to pounce on them. Instead, the black tom held up his tail in surrender and the other two cats obeyed. Windsoul and Skunkpelt stared at the tom suspiciously, but could tell that he showed no interest in fighting them.

Windsoul was the first to step up, followed by Shadowsoul.

"Well..." Windsoul asked.

Shadowsoul nodded. "You're coming with us as prisoners," he said. "Our leader will decide what to do with you after he hears your story. However, your den mates will receive food and healing while you stay there."


	15. Chapter 13

Shadowsoul's concern remained entirely on the rival she-cat. After he and the group transported the Windclan cats into the holding area where trespassers are held, Shadowsoul ordered Silentvoice and Dusktail to relocate the two mollies into the medicine den, while Crimsonpelt guard the other two cats (much to his displeasure toward either choice). Once Moonpool and Goldenpaw heard news and began working on the injured cats, Shadowsoul ordered Dusktail to inform his father as to what had transpired and that he and Silentvoice would bring food and herbs for the prisoners. Once the assignment was complete the black tom hurried back to the medicine den and waited patiently beside the main entrance. Time seemed to pass and the dark warrior's patience was dwindling at a speeding pace until Moonpool stepped outside from her den.

"How is she," Shadowsoul questioned.

Moonpool faced her kin before speaking. "She is still a tad dizzy, but fortunately for her, she'll live." Moonpool responded. "Due to her young age it won't be long before-"

"Not her," Shadowsoul snapped.

The medicine-cat fur bristled in an instant and her eyes burned with fury; Shadowsoul realized his actions and bowed before her in apology. Moonpool calmed down a bit and regained control over her emotions.

"She is all right," Moonpool retorted. "In fact, she is about to wake up. If you wish to "question" her, make it brief because she still needs rest; in the mean time, I will report to Blackstar."

Moonpool beckoned Goldenpaw with a whip of her tail and the two healers padded toward the leader's den. All-the-while, Shadowsoul looked on and hung his head in embarrassment. _She knows._ He thought shamefully. _She didn't show it but she was laughing on the inside._

"Fox dung..." Shadowsoul let the curse slide out of his mouth before entering the medicine den.

Windsoul snarled bitterly as he and Skunkpelt were forced to share a space in the cramped holding cell, in reality was a worn-out rabbit hole that, though capable of holding up to four cats, was uncomfortable to be in for an average-size one. It was worse because the two toms could barely move and were too close to one another.

"Stop kicking me!"  
>"Then get your face off my rump!"<p>

"If I could, I would. What, you think any cat would want to smell your skunk-like odor?"

"What did you say?"

"Silence!" Crimsonpelt barked the command loud enough for the toms to hear.

"He started it," Windsoul whispered underneath his breath before moving toward the wall of the cell.

After a moment, the Windclan cat shut his eyes and began thinking about Auburnheart and Roseheart. The idea of his two friends on the verge of death, all by themselves and surrounded by Shadowclan warriors - the very idea made Windsoul's pelt bristle because he was unable to do anything. Part of him wanted to burst out of the hole and charge into the camp and face off against any cat that would dare threaten the two mollies, but he already knew how suicidal that plan was. Besides, Shadowsoul had things under control...hopefully. The two cats didn't really get along as well, but Windsoul knew that he wouldn't risk losing him because of the prophecy. As to whether or not the two liked the situation they were in, it didn't matter because they would have to work together in order to save their clan. Suddenly, Windsoul's eyes shot open at the sound of paw steps coming closer toward them.

"Windclan warriors," Shadowsoul's voice rippled through the hollow earth. "Step out!"

After some shoving the two cats were able to climb out of the hole and stood before their capturers, exhausted and filthy.

"Blackstar has summoned you all to his lair so that he may decide on what to do with you." Shadowsoul announced. "When we return you are to shut up, be respectful, and be thankful that he doesn't tear you to pieces."

"Not yet at least," Crimsonpelt growled with pleasure, as though the idea of the two cats being slaughtered aroused him.

Despite the situation he and Skunkpelt were in, how close to death they were (or how upset his stomach was) Windsoul couldn't help but purr.

"Lead the way," he responded.

The walk back to Shadowclan camp was not a friendly one. Crimsonpelt had taken the lead and openly threatened to slay the two prisoners should they attempt to escape, though they assured him that they wouldn't leave without their other two companions. It was a short but silent trek, and in the end the two cats were lead into the center of the camp. Every cat present continued with their assigned task but every-now-and-then a few would gawk at the two as though one had grown a second tail, or gossip about the captured cats who were trying to invade the camp, much to the pair's annoyance.

"How long do we have to wait," Windsoul whispered.

The message was meant for Shadowsoul but Crimsonpelt heard him as well. Windsoul nearly gagged as the Shadowclan tom stalked up toward him, sizing him up, and pushed his muzzle close to his that the Windclan cat could smell his breath.

"You stay here as long as we tell you," Crimsonpelt growled. "If you have a problem with that..." Crimsonpelt unsheathed his claws and stared menacingly at Windsoul. "Do something about it."

Shadowsoul immediately sensed the rage building up within Windsoul, and if he didn't act now then there was going to be a massacre - if not, a spark for a potential war. Before he could step in and break up the argument, strong growl cut through the atmosphere; all cats turned and saw Moonpool stalking directly toward Crimsonpelt with blue flames dancing in her eyes.

"That is enough, Crimsonpelt," Moonpool seethed. "You've done your part - now go fetch Blackstar and inform him that Shadowsoul has done as instructed!" Her head shifted toward the other cats and all three blinked at the she-cat's sudden furry. "You three have something to comment on?"

"No, ma'am," All three cats shook their heads.

Moonpool gave a curt nod before facing the older warrior. Their eyes collided and it appeared that both side were trying to overpower the other. Finally, it was Crimsonpelt who gave up and traveled toward the Blackstar's den. When he had vanished within the sea of bewildered felines, everyone released a sigh of relief until Moonpool turned her icy gaze toward Windsoul, who instantly froze up like a block of ice. Before he could react, Moonpool was already nose-to-nose with the young tom.

"Listen very well, male," Moonpool warned. Her tone was cool and cold. "What I did just now was for the good of the clan; to have you or your comrades injured while under our protection could result in calamity for both sides. If you want to stay alive, then shut your mouth, understood?"

Windsoul remained motionless and gulped before stammering an answer: "Y...yes ma'am...sorry..." he stuttered.

"Good," With that, Moonpool turned away but not before facing the two Windclan cats: "If you want to see your friends, they're waiting for you inside the den." Then she padded off.

Upon hearing those words, both Skunkpelt and Windsoul dashed off toward the medicine den, but Shadowsoul stopped the Windclan cat from advancing any further. Windsoul gave the cat a shocked expression before his "darker-self" responded venomously: "We need to talk."

"About what," Windsoul retorted.

"What in the name of Starclan were you thinking," Shadowsoul snapped in a low voice. "Coming here on Shadowclan territory? Are you nuts?"

"We didn't have a choice," Windsoul countered. "There was a fire and we had to take the long route!"

"For your sake, you better be right; Blackstar sent two scouts to check on the condition and decide whether or not you're lying."

Windsoul wanted to respond to his partner's threat, but realized that nothing he said could help him or his friends in the condition they were in. The sky seemed to have cleared some; the rain subsided and the sun was slowly crawling from behind the clouds, despite how dark the world above seemed. Both cats remained side-by-side and looked as though they were guarding the main entrance from an invading clan. Eventually, Windsoul had had enough of the silence.

"How's Auburnheart," he asked.

"Are you worried about her," Shadowsoul questioned.

"Yes!" he said flatly.

Shadowsoul could detect the edge sensation pouring out of the tom's voice. It was obvious that the tom had feelings for the she-cat. This made the black tom tense. It took all of his concentration not to unsheathe his claws and keep his fur from sticking out. Hopefully, the Windclan cat did not realize his sudden unease; it would only cause future quarrels that he wanted to avoid.

"She is well," Shadowsoul answered. "Both cats are good."

Windsoul nodded, much to the black tom's displeasure. For some reason he was hoping that the cat would have feelings for the other she-cat. Unfortunately, it was not the case. Shadow bowed his head in contemplation and began reminiscing on the conversation he had with Auburnheart earlier.

_The black tom remained standing a mouse-length away from the chestnut-colored molly. He knew that what he felt for the she-cat was wrong, but he was unable to let go of these taboo feelings he felt for her. Seeing her now, defenseless and close to death, made his heart ache, but also reminded of the day they first met._

_ "Auburnpaw..." the charcoal tom whispered nostalgically._

_ Upon hearing her previous name being called, Auburnheart began to awaken. Shadowsoul nearly cried out in joy as he witnessed the Windclan cat regain consciousness. The molly was drowsy and a bit dazed, but as her eyes came in contact with the dark warrior, Auburnheart's almost did a summersault._

_ "Shadowsoul-" she tried to stand on her legs but crashed onto her stomach._

_ "Don't be foolhardy," Shadowsoul scolded gently. The black tom placed a paw on the she-cat's ear and her head gently onto the mossy floor. Auburnheart stared at the tom and almost chuckled at the thought that the "ultimate warrior" possessed a gentle side. The whiskers on Shadowsoul's muzzle twitched irritably, indicating that he read her thought._

_ "I'm doing this because it would be a waste should you die - as well as the other she-cat" Shadowsoul added. "Besides, this isn't the first time I had to save your life, or did you forget!"_

_ This time, it was Auburnheart's turn to react. Her fur puffed up and her eyes slanted that it would have made any other cat back away._

_ "I was an apprentice back then," Auburnheart retorted. "I had a kit-like mind and I didn't know what I was doing!"_

_ "Which is why I had to dive into a riverbed, and keep an eye on you? If Blackstar would to have found out, do you realize how much trouble we would have been in?"_

_ "If that was the case, why didn't you report me to your leader," Auburnheart questioned._

_ Shadowsoul growled at the she-cat's counter before turning her head away in shame. Minutes seemed to pass before Auburnheart spoke, but with a more peaceful tone._

_ "Thank you, Shadowsoul," the she-cat replied._

_ "It's the responsibility of a warrior to help out any cat in danger, regardless of there - "_

_ "Not that," Auburnheart cut off the tom. "I meant for everything you've done for me and my friends."_

_ An awkward silence befell the two felines. Though neither wanted to admit it, a spark had been set and had grown over the passing seasons. It was inexcusable for a clan cat to develop emotional feelings for an outsider, especially one from another clan. Yet, as the two cats stared passionately at the other, it was clear that one felt the same for the other. Even if they were complete opposites, they shared a connection most would not understand._

_ "Auburnheart..." Shadowsoul whispered the name of the cat he admired for so long. Feeling the heat from her coat enveloped his body compelled him to lean forward and touch noses with her. As he was close to fully breaking the code that his ancestors passed down, his moment was broken by an intruding cat._

_ "Shadowsoul," Goldenpaw called from outside. "You're needed!"_

_ Instinctively, the black cat jolted backwards and landed on his rump. Auburnheart was also taken back at the sudden call. The two cats stared at one another as though they had both just experienced a dream. Shadowsoul regained his footing and beckoned to the apprentice's call._

_ "Shadowsoul!"_

_ The black cat stood petrified at the call of the she-cat. He did not meet her eyes, but he could imagine her expression being a mixture of hurt and sadness. Though the Shadowclan cat wanted to comfort her, he forced his mind to remain loyal to his clan and moved ahead._

_ "I'm sorry," Shadowsoul whispered._

_ As the tom departed, he continued to curse and scold himself for his own weakness. The idea of him and her - a Windclan cat - ever becoming "something" was ludicrous! They both knew what would happen should this ever be discovered, and yet he continues to moon her from afar. His mind told him to forget the female and remain dedicated to his clan, but a side of him would counter-act with the image of the she-cat._

_What do I see in that cat? Shadowsoul repeated to himself time and time again. What is it!_

"Shadowsoul!"

The black tom jerked up and realized that he was surrounded: Skunkpelt, Roseheart, Auburnheart, Windsoul, Silentvoice, and finally Dusktail. Each cat stared at the fine cat as though he had awoken from a catatonic state.

"Did you fall asleep," Windsoul questioned, almost humorously.

Shadowsoul was about to retort, but found that he could not. Instead, he shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong," he lied. "What did Blackstar say?"

"He wants an audience with us," Dusktail responded.

"Very well," Shadowsoul commanded. "Then let us be off."

The warrior took the lead and marched toward his father's den, while the others followed behind him. Shadowsoul suddenly felt unresolved power course through his veins as he led the cats onward. The thought of Graywhisker's message began to form within his mind as he remembered what his purpose was for this prophecy. He was meant to be a leader for the group, and maybe the clan as well. Just as those thoughts began to form, they all vanished as a new picture began to form from Shadowsoul's memory: a female tabby with light-brown fur, a heart-shaped marking that formed on her head, and piercing green eyes that revealed kindness and peaceful intentions, but also wisdom and inner strength.

_Auburnheart._

Shadowsoul could feel the Windclan cat's green eyes burning into his back; even without meeting her gaze he could sense mix emotions escaping her and finding their way into his heart: pain, sorrow, and wanting. Shadowsoul wanted to return those feelings - he wanted to tell her that he felt the same way about her and to always be there for her, but couldn't. As much as it pained the dark tom he had to put his clan over first before anything else...especially her. There was much at stake and he knew that when the time came he would have to make decisions that would benefit the many, not the individual.


	16. Chapter 14

Silverfur had followed behind Talonclaw for Starclan knows how long before coming to a stop. The sun was fully out and the dark clouds had evaporated. Though everything was peaceful, Silverfur couldn't help but feel uneasy; he didn't know why but he believed to have detected the smell of smoke. He looked toward the sky for answers but all was clear.

_Am I hallucinating?_ Silverfur thought.

"Let us keep moving, Silverfur," Talonclaw shouted from afar. "We have to keep going before our clans find out that we're missing."

Silverfur nodded and the two toms continued on their journey. Silverfur, though cautious about traveling with a rival warrior, enjoyed the idea of escaping the problems that plagued him back home. These problems include the prophecy and Emberheart; ever since his victory against Talonclaw during the tournament, Silverfur had become the talk of the clan. Wherever he went, warriors and apprentices, toms and mollies would appear before him and congratulate him for a job-well done. The tabby enjoyed the attention he received from the crowd, but his main objective was Emberheart. One evening, the tom found and confronted the molly, hoping to have finally gained her affection - the opposite happened.

Upon being greeted by the white-gray tom Emberheart lashed out at him. Silverfur realized that she was upset with how he did in the battle against Talonclaw; he tried to assure her that he was all right, but she wouldn't listen to him:

_"That was completely mouse-brain of you, Silverfur! What if you've been injured?" she roared._

_ "In the end, I wasn't," Silverfur retorted. "Why isn't it so hard for you to realize that I am okay?"_

_ "Because it looked as though that tom was going to rip you to pieces. That's the problem with you Silverfur - you're so naive; you don't think before you act! You could've died!"_

_ "Who are you to act so high-and-mighty," Silverfur snapped. "I did that of my own accord, while you practically did nothing!"_

_ "How dare you!"_

_ "I'm just being honest. You, on the other hand, are the one who's acting mouse-brain!"_

_ "How am I acting mouse-brain," Emberheart shouted._

_ "For starters, you act as though you don't belong here. Honestly, how long are you going to have everyone think that you don't have a place here?"_

Silverfur regretted that fight, especially the choice of words he used. He didn't mean to upset her that badly, but it appeared to him that he struck a soft spot. Before he could apologize, she struck him in the muzzle with an unsheathed claw and dashed away.

_'Don't ever speak to me, Silverfur!'_

Her words echoed through her mind like a resonance within a cave. He wanted to apologize and make amends with his admire, but he knew that it would be best to leave things as they were. At the moment, it was for the best that the two cats remained distant from one another. There will always be time for reconciliation, but now was not that time. Instead, something more important had come to the tom and it was for the good of the clan that this mission goes underway. The only surprise was his run-in with the Thunderclan cat, who was just as surprised.

"Are we any closer, Silverfur," Talonclaw called.

"Yes," the tabby responded. "The location shouldn't be too far."

"It's just that we're so close to passing the border that separates the clan from the outer ring. Also, twoleg odors are known to pass through these areas," he went on.

"Trust me," Silverfur assured his companion. "Where we're going will be safe."

The warrior snorted in disbelief, but nevertheless trusted the words of the Riverclan warrior...until he betrays him, that is.

By the time the two cats had reached their destination, all was quiet. No sound was made and no life was present. Talonclaw began to grow edgy at the idea of staying in an isolated area with no help from ally warriors (excluding Silverfur), but had no reason to attack at the moment. Just then, the tom heard the sound of approaching paw steps sounds coming from the marshy grass. Acting on instincts, Talonclaw turned in the direction of the noise, ready to confront the approaching invader. Stepping out of the overgrown plants was a brown-colored tom with blue eyes and a tan underbelly. The mysterious cat saw Talonclaw and readied himself for a possible fight; Talonclaw, too, prepared himself.

"Stop it!"

Silverfur jumped between the two toms and faced the rogue, clearly annoyed at what was transpiring.

"Khan," Silverfur snapped. "Stand down. It's me, Silverfur, remember?"

The rogue regained his senses and stared at the Riverclan cat suspiciously before commenting. "Silverfur?" he questioned.

"That's correct," Silverfur breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here," Khan spoke in a stern voice. "We agreed that I and the others would not hunt in your clan's hunting ground should we be allowed some space out of your borders."

"I have not forgotten the exchange," Silverfur reassured the rogue. "However, I need your help-" Silverfur turned toward the deputy and cocked his head upward. "This is my friend, Talonclaw. While scouting I saw him within Riverclan territory; he said that two of his den mates, Cloudstripe and Bloodlock, vanished and found his scent within the area."

"He is of a different clan," Khan questioned.

"I am of Thunderclan," Talonclaw stated.

"He's trustworthy," Silverfur added.

Khan gave the two cats a suspicious stare before looking back toward Talonclaw. He gave the tom one final sniff before speaking.

"No, I have seen no other cats come by here," Khan answered. "If they are, indeed, within these parts, I will make sure that they are brought back to you with their pelts ripped off." Khan finished with his claws unsheathed.

Talonclaw moaned in admiration toward the rogue's gutsy courage, but Silverfur simply shook his head in annoyance.

"Anyhow," Silverfur spoke calmly. "If you find out anything, you know what to do: wait at the borders and a patrol group will come and get you."

Khan nodded in agreement. "I'll be sure to tell the others," Khan added before disappearing behind the overgrown weeds.

"What did he mean by _others_," Talonclaw asked.

"He has friends that live beside him," Silverfur answered.

"Is that so," Talonclaw pondered on the idea of a rogue living with another cat. "You know, I have rogues that live within my territory as well; maybe they know something."

"Good idea," Silverfur exclaimed. "Also, before you head to camp, it may be best that you don't question where those two had gone."

"Why not?"

"If they are intentionally leaving the camp to go and meet somewhere," Silverfur explained. "Then it is best that they think that; that way, you can gather more info on them."

"Anyone tells you how resourceful you are," Talonclaw joked.

"It's a curse," Silverfur responded half-heartedly.

The deputy laughed at his joke, unknown to him how serious he was. Since the discovery of his powers, Silverfur believed that he was truly cursed. At first, he believed that his abilities would be beneficial at gaining Emberheart's approval, but now he is second-guessing. Thus far, his powers haven't seemed to benefit him. As the tom thought clearly about this hypothesis he began to realize something: what if his powers forbid him from ever being with Emberheart? What if there would come a moment that he would have to make a decision that he would not like? Stopping in his tracks, Silverfur faced his companion.

"Talonclaw..."

The red tom faced his comrade.

"Tell me," Silverfur stuttered. "Do you...regret having your powers?"

"What do you mean," Talonclaw asked.

"Do you ever wish that you weren't chosen to fulfill this prophecy?"

Talonclaw stared at the tabby and began to realize what he meant. The Thunderclan deputy shut his eyes and thought about those who he cared for: his friends, mother, and even his fathers. With these powers Talonclaw knew that he could protect those he loved, but the tom also knew the dangers that came with them. It was imperative that the tom remain strong - for the sake of his home he had to use this power, even if it meant that it would cause him much grief in the process.

"I know the price for these powers..." Talonclaw began. "Nonetheless, I will take the necessary risk if it means protecting my clan."

"Still though..." Silverfur's voice trailed off.

"I never wanted this responsibility," Talonclaw added. "I never these powers, but Starclan saw something in me when they blessed me with these abilities. I don't know what will happen - all I know is that you, Windpaw, Shadowsoul, and I are the ones who will save the clan. That's all the reason I need to live with my skills."

With that final statement, Talonclaw began his journey back toward home, while Silverfur remained petrified. As Talonclaw's words slowly sunk into his mind he began reminiscing all the things he was able to do with his powers: he was able to save Creamkit when she nearly drowned, defeat the deputy when during the Clan battle, and is able to detect omens from afar. Silverfur suddenly thought of what Oceanpelt had told him - a representation of the river; he was resourceful, calm and collective, and possessed undiscovered knowledge. A twig broke and Silverfur snapped his head in the direction of the intruding cat. His mouth gaped open to see the shade of Oceanpelt, beaming at him with an irritated glare. Time seemed to slow down as the cats continued to stare down at one another. At last, Silverfur gave a grudging nod before stalking back toward home. He didn't bother to see whether or not the she-cat was still there because he was too upset and too tired to check.

_I know,_ Silverfur thought miserably. _If I truly care about her I have to let her go._

"I have to forget about her..." Silverfur concluded.

_Fox dung!_ Talonclaw thought with disdain as he continued his descent through the dark labyrinth. The deputy was not terrified of traveling through the darkness (his experience with his father helped him conquer that fear), but he remained irritated with the cobwebs that constantly stuck to his pelt. After reporting back to Lockstar and telling him that the suspicious duo were hunting, he asked for a leave and made his way toward the cracks. It was an exhausting and dangerous trek through the abyss, but eventually the warrior came in contact with what he was looking for. Standing before him was the dull earthly gem that was once radiated emerald-green and blanketed the area with its beautiful ray.

"The Emerald Stone..." Talonclaw meowed silently.

The red-brown tom padded toward the colossal-sized stone and marveled at how majestic the rock-based mineral was. Talonclaw looked toward the sky and noticed that it was close to nightfall. Talonclaw shook his head in determination and touched his nose to the stone. An icy touch pierced the deputy's flesh but he held on, despite the bitter feeling.

_Here goes nothing._ Talonclaw thought.

With that, Talonclaw fell victim to sleep and began his descent into the realm of Starclan. Upon arriving, he was greeted by his deceased kin, Auraheart. The Starclan molly meowed in delight before beckoning him to sit beside her. When the two became comfortable, Auraheart's expression turned serious and Talonclaw blinked.

"I am grateful that you came," Auraheart whispered. "Something important has happened."

"Does it have to do with us, or Bloodlock and Cloudstripe," Talonclaw questioned.

"Auraheart shot his late blood an impressed look before continuing.

"It might," Auraheart continued. "A sight has been revealed before us."

"A sight!" Talonclaw jumped on all four. The clan cat heard stories of these "sights". Originally, he thought they were merely kit stories told by elders, but not anymore; they were mental glimpse that showed minor images of the future, or of the past. Only cats within Starclan and or trained medicine cats were capable of receiving these random events.

"What did you see," Talonclaw pressed.

Auraheart licked her lips and remained silent, but the deputy continued to push his descendent.

"What did you see," he asked again. "Does it regard the four of us; will the clan be saved; are the enemies seeable-"

"We don't know!"

Talonclaw blinked at Auraheart's sudden anger, but did not comment.

"The sight was too enveloped for us to see properly," the she-cat lashed out bitterly. "We weren't able to decipher as much information as we hoped to."

"Did you see _anything_ at all, however," Talonclaw asked once more.

"We did," Auraheart admitted. "The storm is, indeed, growing but at a quickening pace. Enemies are appearing but they're not just growing from the outside, but from the inside as well!"

"The enemies are growing from within the clans," Talonclaw growled in disbelief.

"Yes."

Talonclaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. The enemy could not be seen and to make matters worse there was a chance that the enemies were within the clans, including his!

"There's more..." Auraheart whispered. "It's about you and the other three chosen cats."

Talonclaw's eyes grew wide in terror.

"Four large trees facing the cardinal points, each one bind together by vines with the center being the strong-point," Auraheart stated. "The four trees fall and the vine grows weak until it finally snaps! The four trees impact the ground floor and all is destroyed..."

Talonclaw stood petrified at the very idea that everything he stood for and loved would be destroyed. He shook his head in disbelief, unable to accept the prophesized sight.

"This is only a potential sight," Auraheart assured the tom. "There is still time to correct things before this omen becomes a reality."

"How can I prevent this," Talonclaw begged.

"Become strong, young one," Auraheart responded. "Stay focused on the goal at hand, and become stronger. Your allies will face difficult decisions, but they will remain true to the prophecy in the end. Also, be cautious of those you side with and always remain alert."

Talonclaw woke with a shock as he realized that he had returned to the living world. Though he was not injured, his body felt sore and his mind still in shambles. He regained his footing and bowed respectively before the dull stone.

_Thank you Auraheart, and don't worry; I won't fail you._

No worries seemed to pierce the Thunderclan warrior's psyche as he departed back home. Instead, his determination only intensified. A burning desire to protect his home surged through his skin like fire and his eyes radiated with power.

"May Starclan watch over us," Talonclaw prayed. "All of us..."

-Part 1 of 4 concluded


End file.
